Blood Moon
by kpop-ate-danielle
Summary: "I can't risk you getting hurt, Seth..." She looked up at me, her golden eyes boring into mine. "But I'm not gonna let the Volturi hurt you." I whispered, taking Gwen Cullen in my arms. Seth/OC R & R
1. Preface & The Occasion

_**A/N: Please don't disrespect my character. I'm posting this for my own personal enjoyment and with hope that someone likes it. If you don't like my story, don't give me a bad review. I'm worried about this one because I'm writing a FanFic for the second biggest genre in the book category so please be kind to me. **____** Thank you.**_

_**Yes, this takes place during **__**Breaking Dawn**__** so just imagine Gwen into everything. Since there will be a new character, please don't rag on me for there being some differences from the book. I'm trying my best from memory because it's been awhile since I've sat down and read it. **_

_**Okay so enough with the begging and pleading-on to the story! **___

_**P.S. Gwen's story will be explained in later chapters, so please be patient. **___

_Blood Moon_

**BOOK ONE: Gwen**

Preface

I stood in the field with my family, the people I loved most. I felt something warm squeeze my hand and I looked up to see Seth's brown eyes boring down on mine. He leaned down, pressed his scalding lips to my forehead and I felt a little better, not just because of the extra push of calm Jasper gave me.

I turned my gaze past Bella and Edward, who stood side-by-side, holding Renesmee. Past Carlisle and Esme, past Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Past the wolves and onward out onto the field, where the Volturi stood. All of them.

I gulped and Seth squeezed my hand again, his eyes never wavering from Alec. I knew that once the fighting began, he'd go straight for him as I'd go for Jane.

Jane and I were fair game to each other, considering our powers were so similar. I knew she was jealous of me because I not only had the ability to cause pain but I had the power of her brother as well and that was enough to make her angry with me.

I knew Bella was pushing out her shield the best she could but it wouldn't hold for much longer and then the war would begin.

And I knew that it would be starting soon.

Chapter 1: The Occasion

Alice threw me into the room, tossing my bridesmaid gown behind me. "Gwendolyn, you better be dressed in 2 minutes because, so help me God, I _will _not let you ruin Bella and Edward's wedding." She grinned and I wasn't sure if she was serious about her threat or not.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, smiling softly. "Please. I respect my life too much to ruin today for those two. I'm just as happy as they are." I said, shutting the door behind Alice.

I slid off my skinny jeans and T-shirt, pulling the beautiful silver gown over my head. I reached around the back and zipped it up, since Bella and Alice had suggested that Rose, Alice, and myself wear the same color dress but of different styles. Rose got the halter-top; Alice got the simple spaghetti straps, and me? I got the strapless. Why? Ask Alice because apparently she saw something that I didn't. And that was me in a strapless bridesmaid dress.

Alice had already done my hair in a pretty up-do, with little bronze curls falling around my face. I stared at myself in the mirror of my room, my hand reaching up to touch the necklace I wore, the one I always wore.

It was a simple silver chain that had two elegant rings on it: the wedding rings of my birth parents. Since Edward and I had the same birth parents, he allowed me to keep their rings, as a token of my past life. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying not to think about my past on today, of all days.

The day my vampire brother married a human.

I absolutely adored Bella. If she made Edward happy, she could've had two heads and an extra foot for all I cared. It was about time to see my older brother happy.

Alice knocked on my door again and opened it before I could say anything. She gasped softly, seeing me in my dress and I smiled at her, seeing her in the dress she had picked out for herself.

"Well, you look incredibly cute, Gwen." She giggled, throwing her arms around me in a hug.

I chuckled, hugging my sister back and her spikes tickled my cheek. We heard another knock on the door and Emmett poked his head in, grinning. "Hey, sis. You ready?"

Since Rosalie would be playing the wedding march on Edward's piano and Emmett was in Ed's side of the wedding, I'd be walking down the aisle (not really) with my biggest brother. I nodded and he held out his arm, and I slipped my arm through it. Just as we were walking out into the hallway, I saw Bella step out of Alice's massive bathroom, looking extremely beautiful and I knew I would've cried if I could.

"Bella…" I whispered and she turned to see me, before breaking out in a nervous smile. I let go of Emmett to step forward to hug my almost-sister, whispering "Go get him" in her ear. She smiled softly before taking her father's arm and waiting near the beginning of the hallway. Jasper and Alice stepped forward, making their slow decent down the huge winding staircase to the spacious living room below, where the people of Forks were waiting. Emmett and I stepped forward and we began slowly down the stairs, before separating at the end of the aisle.

I found my brother's eyes and I nodded at him, giving him a knowing smile and trying not to think about his bride-to-be so once he saw her, it'd be a complete surprise. I stood beside Alice on Bella's side and my eyes started to wander the crowd. I saw kids from school, people that worked in town, and the few Quileute that showed up.

Before Rose started playing the wedding march, my eyes scanned the crowd of Quileute on Bella's side of the crowd. Billy Black, Jacob's father was there with Sue Clearwater and her two children, Leah and Seth. Leah looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, which was probably true but Seth was staring straight at me.

There was a moment when we locked eyes and the intensity in his dark eyes made me gasp a little. Alice looked at me for a moment and I shook my head barely, telling her nothing was wrong, without loosing Seth's eyes.

When Rose finally started playing the march, Seth and I broke eye contact as everyone stood and Bella's mother blocked my view of him.

Before I could think much of our little staring game, my eyes found themselves at the top of the stairs, where Bella stood in her white dress, on her father's arm as they slowly began the trek down our massive staircase. Gasps were heard from across the room and I smiled at my brother, who didn't even notice because his gaze was locked on Bella.

As she came closer to me, I noticed she wasn't looking at anyone else but Edward and the blush that filled her cheeks made me burst out in a grin.

Once she reached Edward, he took a step forward, holding out his hand, where Chief Swan placed Bella's small hand in my brother's. Charlie nodded once at Edward before going over to sit by Renee and her new husband.

The vows were very simple and I tried to not smile when they said "As long as they both shall live", a small change that had made since Bella would become one of us soon.

"You may not kiss the bride." I was vaguely aware of Mr. Weber saying those binding words when I finally glance back at Seth, who wasn't looking at my brother and Bella like he was supposed to be.

He was staring dead at me.

This puzzled me as I looked away, just as Edward and Bella's lips touched in a passionate kiss, which got broken up by Jazz and Em by the hoot they let out so immaturely. Why was one of the _werewolves _from the reservation so interested in me on Bella's wedding day? Maybe it was just me but I thought it was very odd-and a tad disrespectful-to be so engrossed at a bridesmaid when you're here for the actual bride's wedding.

I tried not to think about it as everyone flowed outside, where the sun had just set (perfect timing for us vampires) to begin the reception. A wooden carpet-like roll had been rolled out as a dance floor, with tables settled all around it, white tablecloths dangling in the light breeze.

Emmett and I walked out side-by-side to begin the traditional first dance with Ed and Bella, Jazz and Alice. Em grinned at me before placing a hand on the small of my back and taking one of mine in his massive other hand. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and we began to twirl gracefully.

"So what's bugging you, little sister? Ed's spotlight bugging you?" Em whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly." I said sarcastically and I almost blurted out what I was truly thinking of-Seth Clearwater.

I know I must sound severally stalkerish but there was something about the look in his eyes that had caused me to start wondering. It was almost like I had seen it before but I couldn't place it…

Once the first song ended and the crowd erupted into applause, Em kissed my forehead and I rolled my eyes, hating how he played up the baby sister act. As Bella went to start dancing with Jasper, Edward came over to me, holding out his hand. I took it, grinning at my big brother.

"Congratulations, Ed." I said as we spun.

He smiled, his eyes finding Bella through the wrung of couples that had started twirling as well. "Thank you, Gwen." He turned his eyes back to mine and his tone got serious. "Not tell me what's really bothering you."

I raised my eyebrows before remembering that he had probably heard my thoughts about Seth, which was confirmed by the nod Ed gave me. I played the moments back in my head, letting Ed see them in his own mind. He nodded when I was finishing, looking down at me.

"Well, I could check up on Seth's thoughts if it's bothering you that badly." Ed said thoughtfully and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine." I replied, glancing over at where Billy sat in his wheelchair, Sue pushing him around with her, her two kids following her. Seth glanced over at that moment we locked eyes again.

Ed gasped a little bit and that was what broke my concentration from Seth and I looked back at my brother who had a distant look in his eye. "Ed? What's wrong?" I demanded and he shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Nothing, Gwen. Nothing at all." He gave me a tight smile as the song ended, kissing the top of my head before going to dance with Alice.

I walked over to the table where Esme and Carlisle sat; chatting with Renee and her new husband, Phil. "Hello," I said, smiling shyly and they all looked up at me.

"Ah, Renee, Phil, I don't believe you to haven't met our youngest daughter, Gwendolyn." Carlisle smiled at me and I shook hands with my in-laws.

"Hello," I said again, grinning. "Pleasure to meet you."

Renee smiled, glancing from me to my brother, who was now twirling with Rosalie. "Wow, the resemblance between you and Edward is amazing."

I smiled softly, sitting down in the extra seat beside Esme. "That's because Edward and I are birth siblings. We were adopted together by Carlisle and Esme." I gestured to my parents and they both smile at me.

"Oh, that's good." Renee smiled, obviously trying not to say the wrong thing. I nodded and I thanked Carlisle mentally when he changed the subject, asking her about Florida.

My eyes trailed over the crowd of people laughing and having a good time in our backyard, dancing or just standing around. I found Billy again, with Sue and Leah, but Seth was nowhere in sight, causing me to purse my lips in wonder when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I looked up to see him standing there, smiling at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Um, hello." He said shyly. "I'm Seth Clearwater, Jake's friend." He held out his hand and I shook it, smiling.

"Gwendolyn Cullen." I replied, nodding at Edward, who was now spinning with Bella. "Edward's sister."

He gave me a knowing smile and I wink, saying that he knew who I was and I thought _Well, of course you do. We only faught off an onslaught this past summer with your pack. _

"I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." He said quietly, gesturing with his other hand to the dance floor, where couples were dancing to a slow song, which I registered as _Never Say Never _by The Fray. It was then I noticed that I was still holding his hand and I nodded, standing up for him to lead me onto the dance floor.

He led me into the middle, in between Alice and Jazz, and Edward and Bella. He placed his hands on my hips and I rested mine on his shoulders.

I laughed quietly. "Nice job playing up the whole 'We've never met before' in front of Renee and Phil."

Seth quirked his mouth up in a crooked smile. "Thank you." He whispered and he started to sway.

I looked down, biting my lip before looking back up into his warm, black eyes. "You haven't heard from him, have you?"

Seth glanced over at Bella before shaking his head. "Actually, we've been getting his thoughts when we phase, so we know he's constantly in wolf form. We just haven't wanted to tell Bella that he's dead set against coming back."

"Oh" I uttered and I looked over at Bella, who was smiling and enjoying her wedding night. "I see why you don't want to tell her now…She'd be heartbroken on the best night of her life."

He shrugged under my hands. "Edward greatly appreciates it."

"I do, too." I whispered and we locked eyes for about the fifth time that night. I broke the awkward silence. "So…how're things on the rez? Everything going well?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "Things are going great, actually. School's getting ready to start back up again-Yay."

I giggled. "I know how you feel. I've gone through my junior year about 50 times now." I thought it was funny but there was that awkward silence again. "Um…ha-ha?" I offered and Seth chuckled.

"Okay, it was kinda funny, I'll give you that." He said, grinning at me.

I nodded, laughing again. "Good."

When the song ended, Seth slowly released my waist and I was about to smile at him before walking away when he leaned down and his scalding lips brushed my cheek, whispering "See you," before he was gone.

I stood there gaping for about a minute before Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me off to the side. "What was that?" She demanded quietly, leading me into the empty house.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "He just asked me to dance and we were doing fine but the k-kiss…" I trailed off, not knowing exactly what I thought.

Jasper walked into the kitchen then, seeing how tense Alice was before asking "What's going on?"

"Seth Clearwater just kissed my cheek." I whispered and he grinned.

"Aw, come on. Are you two gonna 'dish' about it now?" Jazz twanged sarcastically, which earned an eye-roll from both Alice and me.

"No, Jazz." Alice replied tensely. "If she involves herself with Seth, I won't be able to see her."

Now Jazz tensed up and I gulped a little, my eyes widening. I hadn't even thought about Alice's visions. With the Volturi probably watching us, it wasn't a good idea I went AWAL while we were being hunted.

We went back outside and I tried to enjoy the rest of the reception, dancing with Carlisle and Jazz, but my mind was always focused on one thing: Seth.

Before, I hadn't thought anything bad about the possibility of him liking me but now that Alice made it clear that she wouldn't be able to see me, I wasn't sure what I felt.

The spot on my cheek that he had kissed felt like it was burning now and I knew it wasn't because I was angry. I had enjoyed it, loved it even. But that didn't mean it was safe for me. I dreaded the thought of telling him we couldn't even start getting closer, just as friends, because my life could be in danger.

I noticed Bella, Edward, and Seth all gone when my hearing picked up on something. I stood by the back door and drowned out the music and the talking, focusing on what was coming from the woods behind the house.

"Take your hands off her!" I heard Edward snarl and I felt my face drop. Something was wrong.

I started down the small hill towards the trees and I could hear better.

"Yeah, bro, back away. You're losing it." Seth's voice made me squash my eyebrows together on my forehead and I finally rounded the first tree and the scene before me made me gasp.

Jacob Black stood, gripping Bella's arms in his hands, an angry expression his face. Seth stood next to him, his hand on Jake's shaking shoulder and I knew that Bella was in immense danger. My brother stood across from them, snarling under his breath, hands clenched into fists at his sides and I knew something needed to be done.

I closed my eyes and thrust my hands forward before I heard Jake shout "Ow!" and let Bella go, who was immediately in Edward's arms.

Jake turned to glare at me and he growled, deep in his chest. "You leech! Did you just use your power on _me_?"

I put my hands on my hips and stared him down, seeing Seth tighten his hand on Jake's shoulder. "You wouldn't let go of my sister and you were hurting her. Something had to be done quietly, Jacob."

He snarled again. "Well, keep your freakish, bloodsucker mind games away from me."

Seth stepped in front of him, shoving Jacob back. "Hey! Don't you dare talk about her like that, Jake! You were hurting Bella and you know it!"

I was surprised at Seth's outburst but I walked up and laid a hand on his shaking arm, seeing he was just as agitated as Jacob. "Seth," I whispered and he looked down at me, the shaking stopping almost immediately and I gulped again, that uneasy feeling tangling in my mind.

Seth shoved Jake one last time before two huge wolves stepped out of the trees, hidden from the party by the darkness. I noticed the big black one, Sam, and a gray one, Paul. The put their heads against the shaking Jacob's chest and pushed, forcing him into the darkness of the woods before I heard a ripping sound and the sound of paws running off.

Edward put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Thank you, Seth, for coming down here when you knew something was wrong." Then Ed looked at me. "You, too, Gwen." He turned Bella back around and the two of them walked back up to the party, where I heard Emmett hoot like they snuck off together when he very well knew what happened. But at least it was a good cover.

I turned back to Seth and sighed. "I thought you said he wasn't here."

Seth shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda wanted to keep it a surprise from everyone so Bella wouldn't have a clue. Sorry, Gwen."

I tried not to focus on the way he said my name, Alice's worried face floating through my mind. "Maybe we should get back to the party." I suggested and he nodded. I started to turn around but Seth's hand caught my wrist, turning me back around.

"Hey, are you okay? You're acting like something's wrong…" He whispered and I shrugged my bare shoulders.

"I'm fine." I assured him. I hated lying to him but it was the best thing I could do right now.

He sighed, sliding his hand down to twine his fingers through mine and I bit my lip, almost tugging away but I decided against it, letting him walk me up the hill, my hand in his.

When the reception finally came to a close and Bella was changed in her new outfit, everyone gathered on the front porch, rice in hand, to chuck at my new sister and my brother when the came outside. I shot some at Edward with Em and Jazz, who both laughed as it all hit Ed's back as he put Bella in the car before running around to other side to get in himself.

Seth smiled as they drove off, squeezing my hand before leaning down to kiss my cheek again, letting his lips linger for a moment before he turned with his sister, running off the steps and down to the trees.

Just as I heard Ed rev the engine more, I know he was trying to drown out the loud howl that came from Jacob somewhere in the woods.

_**A/N: WHEW! So? How was it? Like I said in the other A/N, I'm trying to stick to the book as close as I can so I've got it beside me as we speak ^.^ Yes, most of my chapters will follow the book fairly well but not all of them will be in this story, I promise **___

_**Thank you so much for reading! **____** R&R**_


	2. Conversations

_Blood Moon_

Chapter 2: Conversations

After all the guests left, I went up to my room, changing out of my dress and into my shorts and a tank top, letting my hair fall done my back. I walked back downstairs, where Em and Jazz sat on the couch. "Hey, where's Alice?" I asked them.

Jasper looked up at me. "She's in the kitchen with Rose and Esme. Everything okay, Gwen?"

I should've known he wouldn't felt my distress but I really didn't feel like expressing my boy problems with my two older brothers. My two…really big, menacing-when-they-want-to-be brothers. So I shook my head and walked into the kitchen, where they were finishing cleaning up.

"Hey, guys." I smiled softly and they all looked at me, smiling back and waving.

"How're you feeling?" Alice asked and I bit my lip, shrugging.

"I was kinda hoping we could talk about that." I said and Esme turned from the dishwasher to look at me.

"Everything okay, dear?" She asked and I nodded, not wanting her to worry.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanna talk to Alice about something." I said, taking Alice's hand and leading her up the stairs to my room, ignoring the worried glance from my brothers.

I went over to sit on my bed, which was useless but I love the comfort of it, while Alice shut the door behind her, coming to sit beside me. She rubbed my shoulder and I sighed, looking up at her.

"Why do I feel so confused, Alice? I mean, I know I shouldn't involve myself with Seth because of how you're watching the Volturi and all but I don't mind how sweet he is to me. I-I actually enjoy." I finished in a whisper, feeling slightly guilty and she rubbed my arm again.

"Well, I hate to say that you can't be with Seth but I guess I have to for now, I'm afraid. With the Volturi watching us so closely, I wouldn't be able to see anything if you two were together. I'd be completely blind." She said softly and I knew she was trying to break the bad news to me as easily as she could.

I nodded, staring down at my feet and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, hugging me.

A soft knock on the door announced that someone was there and we looked up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Everything alright?" He asked in his soft voice and we nodded but you couldn't fool Carlisle, especially if you were his daughter. He walked in, shutting the door behind him and came to sit on the other side of me. "What seems to be the problem here, hmm?" He asked, using his doctor voice.

"Gwen's feeling conflicted." Alice answered for me and I silently thanked her.

"How so?" Carlisle asked and I sighed, looking up at my father.

"Because tonight I noticed Seth Clearwater taking a bigger interest in me than I ever thought he would. And I honestly didn't mind it at all…" I whispered, searching Carlisle's golden eyes for and answer.

He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, resting over Alice's arm. "Well, Gwen, as I'm sure Alice has explained to you—"

"I can't involve myself with him because she couldn't see if I was safe or not from the Volturi." I answered for him, mumbling sadly.

He sighed again, squeezing my shoulders once before standing. "Gwen, I'm afraid Alice is right. The risk is just too great and we couldn't risk you getting hurt because you'd be with the wolves. The only one of us that could see you would be Edward, but since he's on his honeymoon…" He trailed off, running a hand through his blonde hair.

I nodded, feeling numb. "Okay. Thank you guys for trying to help." I whispered, standing as I went to walk them out of my room. As I shut the door behind them, I turned around, sighing, when I noticed something move outside of my window. I gasped a little but when I stepped closer, I saw the outline of Seth Clearwater sitting on my balcony.

I shook my head, laughing, as I walked over to let him in. When he stepped into the light of my room, my breath caught in my throat. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of khaki shorts and I knew he'd been phasing recently.

"Hey, Gwen." He greeted me, leaning down to kiss my forehead and I smiled shyly, knowing I would be blushing if I could.

"Hi, Seth." I whispered and went over to sit by him on my bed. As soon as I sat down, he reached down and took my hand, twining our fingers together and smiling softly at me. "W-what brings you here tonight?" I said, loosing a little bit of my concentration when his thumb rubbed circles on my hand.

He smiled slyly at me. "Maybe I wanted to see you." I smiled a bit, looking away shyly, only to have him turn my face around back to him. "So…how're you?"

"I feel bad." I blurted out before I had the chance to stop myself.

Within a second, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on my hand. "Why? Did someone hurt you?" He demanded and I smiled a little, shaking my head.

"No, no one's hurt me, Seth." I answered but I knew he wasn't going to take that.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Gwen." He reached up and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, resting his hand on my face.

I reached up, curling my fingers around his and I sighed. "Alice says I can't be with you…" I whispered, that numb feeling returning.

Seth's eyes narrowed again. "What do you mean?"

I looked down, trying to ignore the hardness that I didn't even knew existed within his gaze. "You know Alice's visions?" I continued after he nodded, squeezing my hand. "Well, remember when you and the wolf pack left the clearing after Jake got hurt? Well, as soon as you guys left, the Volturi stepped in and they basically threatened to keep an eye on Bella and the rest of us until she was a vampire."

"So what does that have to do with us?" He asked, rubbing my face with his thumb.

"Alice has been keeping an eye on them to see if they make any decisions to come after us again. And she can't see you guys so if you and I are together and away from the house, she won't be able to see us." I answered, sighing and looking down.

He sighed again, removing the hand from my face and dropping it in his lap. "So basically there's no chance you and I can be together unless Bella gets changed?"

I nodded, feeling more miserable than I should have. I mean, I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. There was no way the Volturi handle us as well as they did Edward and Bella. But I couldn't explain anymore about them to Seth-the less he knew about the Volturi, the better.

He let go of my hand and I wrapped both of my arms around my stomach, curling in on myself. I felt his eyes look down at my face but I kept staring across the room at the full-length mirror hung on the wall.

I saw a miserable reflection of myself, my bronze hair falling in waves around my face and down to the bottom of my ribcage, like it had been for over 100 years now.

Seth, however, looked strikingly beautiful to me and I thanked God that I couldn't blush. His short hair fell in little droops to hang over his forehead, just barely covering his dark, black eyes. His tan skin was the color of cinnamon sugar and I bit my lip, hating that's how I looked at him.

He looked up and saw me staring at him through the mirror and his lips cracked in a smile, causing a small one to form on my lips. He stood, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. "So if Alice can't see us, how about you and I go out for a night?"

I gaped at him for a moment. "Are you dense? Did you not just hear a single word I said?" I smiled a little at the end, letting him know I was kidding about the dense part, even though part of me though it could be true.

He rolled his eyes, leading me over to the open French doors to my balcony. "Live a little, Gwen. You're what, 105 now? I think you need to have your first sneak out night."

I rolled my eyes at him now and he squeezed my hand, stepping up onto the balcony rails. I gasped, gripping at his hand. "Are you _nuts_?" I rasped at him, my eyes wide.

Seth sighed, jumping back down to stand in front of me. "Don't worry about the jump, Gwen; worry about what follows." The wink he gave me made my head spin a little and I looked away, up at the full moon.

Seth turned my face towards his, his eyes searching mine. "Gwen, are you okay? Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

_Yes! _I thought mentally to myself. _I need to tell you that you're driving me nuts yet making me fall in love with you every moment of the day! _But that would sound so overly desperate and even if I was a vampire teen, I still worried about sounding clingy and desperate. I had always been that way.

I shook my head, reaching up to remove his hand from my chin but he grabbed it in his hand, twining our fingers together.

"Come on, Gwen. Jump with me then we can go for a walk and talk, k?" He said, stepping back up onto the railing, still holding my hand. He gave my arm a light tug and I gulped, my fear of heights returning.

"I-I don't know, Seth. I'm not a huge fan of jumping off my balcony in the middle of the night without my family knowing." I smiled softly at the end and he grinned.

He pulled my arm up, grabbing my waist as I stepped up beside him and he pushed me a little in front of him on the wide railing, his arms going fully around my waist. The sharp pang in my stomach made my smile because I enjoyed that feeling of his arms around me more than I should have.

"Don't worry, Gwen, I've got you." He whispered in my ear and a chill ran over my body. He tightened his arms around me and breathed "Close your eyes" before he jumped, sending us both off of my balcony, to the ground 3 stories below.

I opened my eyes when I felt my feet hit the ground and I tried to step out of Seth's arms but he held me there. I twisted around to face him and I realized his face was too close to mine for me to be a bit comfortable.

"Gwen…" He breathed my name and my eyes flickered up to meet his as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "What are you so afraid of with me?"

I looked down and realized that wasn't my brightest idea. I came face-to-face with his bare chest and I bit my lip, knowing I would be blushing if I could have, before I looked up to meet his eyes again.

"I-it's complicated," I whispered.

He trailed his fingers down the side of my face and titled my face up to look up at him better. "Tell me,"

I bit my lip again and looked back at the dark woods that seemed a bit menacing this late at night. Seth turned my face back around and followed my gaze, sniffing the air like he was checking for something. "Can we walk and talk? I don't want my family to hear." I whispered, glancing back at the house.

Seth nodded, letting go of me but kept a strong arm around my waist as we started walking towards the darkness. As soon as we were covered in darkness, Seth walked me over to a fallen down tree and sat down on it, placing me beside him. "Okay, so start, Gwen."

I sighed, looking down at my feet and he squeezed my waist once. I gulped before looking up at him, whispering so I was positive we wouldn't be heard. "The Volturi only came this past summer to check on Bella, to see if she was still human, not to kill off the newborns." Seth's eyes narrowed and I put my hand on his arm, telling him it was okay. "Well, they're only tolerating her being human because Aro believes she'll have a great power once she is changed and when she is, he'll ask her to join the Volturi. We all know she won't but he'll be stubborn."

"I still don't know why you and I can't—" I cut him off my placing my hand over his mouth and I felt his lips curve up under my palm.

"Let me finish, Seth." I whispered and he nodded, and I started to take my hand of his lips but he reached up and held it there, kissing my palm once before holding it in his own hand. "Uh, well, if they're not happy with Bella and Edward, there's no way they'd be happy with you and I. I can't just risk you getting hurt just because—"

He cut me off this time, placing his huge, warm hand over my lips. "Don't worry about me, Gwen. With the Volturi keeping tabs on you guys, I'm going to be spending a lot more time around here. Nothing of harm will come to your family, understand me?"

I gulped, nodding under his hand and he smiled softly, pulling his hand away. "Just be careful…" I whispered before I breathed something I never thought I would've said to him. "For me…"

He leaned down, resting his forehead against mine and I smiled softly. "I would do anything for you, Gwen…" He breathed and I sighed, pulling back so that I could hug him. He kept me held against his chest and I smiled, completely content at that moment.

Seth walked me back to my house just before the sun rose and he grabbed my waist again, using his werewolf abilities to jump from the ground, climb the tree closest to my window and landing on the balcony, all while carrying me. He set me on my feet just as the sun broke through the trees and I smiled warmly, going over to stand out freely in the sunlight.

When my skin started to sparkle, I heard Seth gasp and I turn around to face him but I bit my lip shyly when I saw him staring at me. "What?" I asked quietly as he stepped up towards me.

"Beautiful," He murmured, brushing back my hair and I smiled softly up at him.

"Seth, you've seen all of us sparkle before." I whispered and his eyes flashed down to meet mine.

"Yes, but I've never got the chance to see only _you_ and I'm wondering why I haven't gotten that chance before." He breathed and I gulped.

"Seth—" I started to say but when he started leaning closer to me, I put my hands on his chest and pushed a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly and I looked away, at the bright sun coming up.

"I just can't risk us right now, Seth. I'm sorry…" I replied, looking back up at him.

He let go of my waist and stepped back, looking down at his feet. "Sorry, Gwen." But he looked back up at me with a grin on his face. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered before stooping and kissing my cheek, right next to my lips before he jumped off my balcony again, running towards the woods.

I smiled, leaning against the balcony as I watched him run off. I felt so guilty for telling him that we couldn't be together when it was probably the thing I wanted most right now but I did it to keep him safe.

"Werewolves are stubborn, aren't they?" I heard Alice's voice from my doorway and I gasped, twirling around to see her leaning against the doorframe of the balcony doors, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Alice! I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't have gone out with him but—" I started, my eyes going wide. Alice may not look scary but she could be.

"Don't worry about it." She interrupted my apologizing, coming to stand beside me and her skin started sparkling. "I know how he feels about just by looking at him. It's the way Edward looks at Bella, Em at Rose—"

"Jasper at you?" I said smugly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," She nodded. "So there's no need for you to worry. I believe he's honestly in love with you, Gwen."

"Yes, she does have the loveable quality, doesn't she?" Esme stepped beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled, shaking my head and looked out towards the sun, flashing back to the night before I spent with a werewolf.

_**A/N: Well, there you have it! The second chapter is up! And Seth and Gwen are starting to get closer! :D R & R please!**_


	3. Conspiracy

_**A/N: I'm a truly horrible person, aren't I? I post my stories then I let them go to waste :( I sicken myself. Well by the time I got into this, band camp came up and took every hour of my time. Marching band took over my life but I love it. It's obvious now that marching band is long over with so why am I still neglecting my stories? Even I can't answer that myself. If you've stuck with my stories through this time, I apologize for the wait. I know how aggravating it is to find a story that's interesting (though mine aren't ;) ) and the author take months to update. I'll try to be a better author, fan girl's honor :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Blood Moon_

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

The next morning, I went downstairs to see Carlisle and Esme talking quietly in the kitchen. They stopped immediately when I walked, both looking at me with a sort of shocked look on their faces. I felt my eyebrows squash together on my forehead, hoping I hadn't interrupted something.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of deer blood. As weird as it sounded, we kept animal blood in the house for the days we didn't feel like going hunting. Today was one of those days for me.

"Yes, everything's fine, Gwen." Carlisle glanced at Esme before clearing his throat. "We were just talking about your brother and Bella."

I uncapped the bottle, smiling before I took a sip. "I think they should have their privacy, guys. Let Ed finally have that…feeling for the first time without your vampire butts butting in." I grinned, walking out of the kitchen.

I went back into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me as I went to my massive bookcase built into the wall beside the French doors to my balcony. I ran my finger gently down the spines of a few books, biting my lip, trying to decide how I wanted to spend my day when a soft chuckle caused me to whirl around.

"You know, for a vampire you really don't use those keen senses of yours, Gwen." Seth leaned against the open French door, grinning widely.

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because I'm not used to a teenage werewolf strolling into my room everyday."

He shook his head, chuckling again before going over to plop on my bed. "Heard any from Bells or Edward?"

"Nah and we probably won't until they come back. What is it with you people and wanting to know what they're doing?" I laughed a little, turning back to face the bookshelves. "It's pretty obvious,"

I was pressed against the bookshelves, Seth's scorching bare chest against my back, his lips brushing over my ear. "Mmm…Mind elaborating for me, Gwen?" He actually nipped a little at my ear, causing me to let out a pathetic little gasp.

I had lost all sense I had in my mind, my head tilting back against his shoulder so my neck was more exposed. It was like I didn't care that we shouldn't be doing this. But I _really _wanted to. He skimmed his lips down to the skin of my jugular, down to where my neck met my shoulder and back up to kiss behind my ear.

He snaked both of his arms around my waist tightly, pressing a long kiss on the spot where my vein would be. I let out a little moan, causing him to chuckle softly against my skin. "You know, for someone who really says we shouldn't be doing this, you're making this _extremely _hard to stop with those little noises, love." He pressed a soft kiss on my jaw before pulling back, hugging me to his chest as he looked at my bookcase. "Whoa. I haven't seen this many books at the school library."

I shook my head, giggling a little. "That's because Edward and I have collected these over the years. I have a…terrible habit of buying new editions of the same books. Like for instance," I reached up, picking up a battered book. "I give you one of the original copies of _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_." I handed him the book, smiling.

"Hmm," He looked it over before placing it back in its spot. "Looks like a chick book." He went back to sit on the bed, pulling me along with him.

Seth laid us down, facing each other, before he took some strands of my hair and started playing with them. I watched his eyes the whole time, a deep brown that reminded me of melting chocolate, oddly enough. Eventually he looked up from my hair to meet my eyes, smiling softly. "So…are we just gonna lay here staring at each other or are we going to talk?"

I smiled softly, reaching up to run my hand through his shaggy hair once. "Well, that depends. What do you wish to talk about?"

"You," He whispered, cradling my face in his huge, warm hands.

"W-what about me?" I replied, my breathing getting a little shaky.

"I just wanna talk about you, angel." He pressed his lips to my forehead softly, causing my eyes to flutter closed.

"Well…there's not much to know about me, Seth. My past is…severely boring." I smiled softly, taking one of his hands to twine our fingers together.

He chuckled once against the skin of my forehead, trailing his lips down to my cheek, an inch away from my lips. "Anything about you is completely interesting to me, angel."

I smiled a little more at the nickname. "'Angel?' See, that doesn't really suit me."

"Yes, it does. You're my little angel so I can call you that. Right?" He grinned, kissing my forehead once.

I giggled again. "I'd…rather not talk about my past. I haven't talked about it in so long…I'm not sure if I even remember it all." I bit my lip softly, gnawing on it a little.

He kissed my nose softly. "Don't worry, love. It's no problem." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him more so my head was resting on his chest.

One of his hands reached up to stroke my hair softly and I felt my eyes flutter close at the feeling, smiling against his chest. I wished so badly that this wasn't forbidden, that I could do this freely. Without the Volturi on our backs.

After lying with Seth for a few hours, my stomach decided to growl softly, signaling that I was still hungry. I had downed the bottle of blood an hour before and I groaned softly, pulling away and sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, sitting up beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

"Blood calls," I smiled softly before I nuzzled my head under his chin. I stood up after a few seconds, going over to the balcony.

"Going hunting?" He asked, coming over to stand beside me.

I nod, looking out at the field in front of our house. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Actually I was wondering if I could tag along. I've wondered what hunting is like…"

I bit my lip. "Seth, hunting with me would be _extremely _dangerous for you. We give in to our senses and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between your blood and animals."

He smiled a little, reaching a hand up to cradle my face. "Angel, I trust you. I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can and learn as much as I can about you."

I bit on my lip with so much strength that could've gushed blood out if I was human. "Seth, I-I…"

Seth put a single finger on my lips, stopping me. "Angel, I trust you. I'll be in my wolf form so I can the same speed as you, alright? I'll be fine."

I caved then, those brown eyes tormenting me. "Fine." I breathed and he grabbed my waist, pulling me up to cradle me against his chest like I was some sort of baby. He jumped up onto the balcony railing before jumping off, landing lightly on his feet. He set me down and took my hand as we began the trek into the woods.

After walking a half mile or so, the scent of fresh blood hit me. The sound of elk feet pounding the ground maybe a quarter mile away from where Seth and I stood. I growled softly and he let go of my hand, smiling softly.

"Excuse me." I growled out before I took off into the woods, leaving Seth behind.

The wind blew my long auburn hair behind me, whipping in the wind almost violently. My vampire speed was good for this kind of hunting, the kind where it was surprised. From the amount of blood I could smell, this elk would keep me satisfied for weeks, maybe a month or two. That gave me some piece of mind, considering my new found…friendship with a werewolf.

Before I could even think about it, my body collided with the large male elk, snapping its neck before I threw its lifeless body on the ground. I growled fiercely before I bite down into its still warm body, drinking up all of its blood.

I washed my face and hands in the nearby creek before pulling my hair into a ponytail, letting my bangs brush over my forehead. I took a deep breath, loving the feeling of my hunger being satisfied before I took off into the woods again.

Seth stood where I left him, leaning against the tree and looking up at the sun. His smooth tan skin practically glistened in the sun and I felt my unneeded breathing hitch.

Humans compared us vampires to angels but what did vampires compare werewolves to? From my current situation, I would say fallen angels that had lost their wings. Or at least in Seth's case.

"Ah, there she is." He turned to face me, a wide grin on his beautiful face.

I smiled softly, walking up towards him. Once I got close enough, his arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me to his warm body. I felt my eyes close involuntarily and his lips were pressed against my forehead.

"Gwen, I really don't want to stop this." Seth whispered against my skin, causing me to smile softly. "I can't go on knowing that you think this is wrong. I…I don't know what I'm supposed to say or anything but…"

I looked up at him when he trailed off, one of my hands running through his silky black hair. "Tell me, Seth."

He looked down at his feet before his eyes snapped up to lock with mine. "Gwen, you're going to think I'm out of my mind when I tell you this but…" He looked away, taking a deep breath.

I felt my eyebrows squish together on my forehead, wondering what he was getting at. "Seth, tell me." I whispered.

"I've imprinted." Seth breathed, not even really looking at me.

I felt my breathing hitch and an unnecessary pain washed through me. "O-oh…" I whispered brokenly before I felt ultimately pathetic. It was an ordinary thing for the werewolves to imprint on their mate. It would've been only a matter of time before Seth imprinted anyway. "Well…she's a very lucky girl." I stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest. I wanted to curl in on myself, to hold in the pain.

Seth looked at me like I was completely mad before he whispered. "Gwen, don't you get it?" I looked up at him then, his brown eyes soft. "It's you."

I let out a little breath of air, my entire body literally freezing over. "W-what?" I whispered.

Seth stepped towards me, slipping his arms around my waist. "Gwen, I know it sounds weird but at the wedding, the minute I saw you—I knew I imprinted. I couldn't focus on anything else the entire night. All I could think about was you…"

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I wanted to do was throw myself at Seth and just…kiss him. But I resisted that urge, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I know you're probably in shock and everything but with how imprinting works, you and I will be together one day. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here waiting for you. Always." To add to the sweetness of his words, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

I was utterly at a loss for words. Was I supposed to have kissed him or should I wait for him? Then a voice I hadn't heard in years spoke up in my head: _Screw it. _If there was a voice to teenage rebellion, this was it.

I could resist the urge no longer.

I wrapped my arms around Seth's shoulders and brought my face close to his. "I'm ready now…" I whispered softly.

A low groan escaped his throat before his lips were on mine. They moved heatedly over my own, causing me to moan softly. It didn't matter that I was a vampire and I was supposed to feel nothing; I felt _everything _with this kiss.

His hands stayed at my lower back, holding my body to his as his lips parted slightly, just enough for me to feel his heated breath in my mouth. I moaned a little again, my fingers reaching up from his broad shoulders to his silky hair.

Too soon, Seth broke our kiss and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes locking with mine. "Gwen…" He moaned my name a little and I felt my stomach muscles twisting from the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

I'm sure if I had a heartbeat, it'd be racing like a hummingbirds' wings. My breath was coming out in little pants and Seth's own hot breath was hitting my lips, adding to the almost painful feeling that was attacking my stomach.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, my back was pressed against a tree, Seth's lips on mine in a way that would be considered violent. My fingers were tangled in that gorgeous mass of black hair and he growled softly against my lips. The vibrations of it sent my mind reeling.

His lips were searing hot but so smooth and I let out a little moan when he slanted his mouth over mine again. I was so out of my mind then, any rational thought had vanished. I no longer cared that Alice would skin me for doing this. I didn't care that I was going against my family's wishes.

I only cared about the fact that I was Seth Clearwater's imprint.

Eventually I pulled away so Seth could breathe but he didn't seem to get that fact. His lips scorched a searing path of heat down my jawbone and onto my neck. I let out a breathy little moan and he responded with a growl that sent my stomach into that painful feeling again. But I loved it too much to begin to want it to stop.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes had this clouded over look to them that made me notice how dark they really were. They seemed coal black, but not as dark as my eyes when I went without food. When the sun hit them just right, the brown tint came out.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to do that…" Seth whispered, his fingers running through my hair softly.

I smiled shyly, resting my forehead against his. "To be honest, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for you to do that."

Seth smiled sweetly, his white teeth shining in the sunlight. "I should probably get you back to your family, Gwen. I'm sure Alice is ready to maul me into the ground."

I giggled, letting him take hold of my hand as we started back towards the main house. The sun had started to set so it had to be much later in the day than I'd expected. I felt my skin start to sparkle as we walked out from the trees, into the field in front of the house. Seth's face broke out into a grin and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm so lucky that I imprinted on a gorgeous vampire." His words sent shivers down my spine, causing me to bite my lip.

I smiled as I looked up at him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to talk to my father now."

Seth's grin faltered a little, before he bit his bottom lip. "Gwen is that a good idea? What-what if they don't like me? Rosalie already hates me and—"

I covered his mouth with my free hand, seeing his eyes light up before his lips pressed against my palm in a kiss. "Breathe, Seth. My family-apart from Rosalie-has grown to appreciate the werewolves. I'm sure that they will tolerate this."

He sighed, taking my hand in his, pursing his lips in thought. I knew he was afraid, whether it was my father or my brothers. It was the typical thing thrown into a whole new scenario. It was almost comical.

I kissed his cheek before taking his hand again, leading him towards the house. The big white mansion loomed in front of us and I walked up the front porch steps, dragging him with me. I heard the huge flat screen in the living room blaring ESPN so I walked in there. Emmett and Jasper sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV. Alice sat beside Jazz, her lips pursed as she watched what sounded like football.

Her eyes flashed to me as soon as she caught Seth's scent and her eyes grew a little wide at the sight of my hand in his. "Gwen—"

"Alice, I'm sorry." I whispered a little, automatically feeling guilty.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room then, followed by Rosalie. Her golden eyes narrowed instantly at the sight before her. "What in the _hell _is he doing here?" She snarled and I heard Seth's heart quicken a little, almost in fear.

Without even realizing what I was doing, I stepped in front of him, leaning down in a protective stance. A low snarl hissed through my lips and Rose's eyes got a little big. I'd never _ever _snarled at one of my family members, apart from messing around with my brothers. Yet I was so ready to maul my oldest sister.

Carlisle stepped in between us, his hands held out as he faced me. "Gwendolyn, relax. It's Rosalie, your sister. You must calm down." He spoke so calmly and softly that I instantly stopped the snarling.

I rose from my protective stance but I remained in front of Seth. "I'm sorry…" I whispered, feeling horrified at myself.

Seth's hands pressed against my hips, squeezing lightly to remind me that he was there.

Alice stood from the couch, walking over towards me and holding out her hand. I grasped it instantly and she gave me a soft smile before looking up at Seth.

"I'm only okay with this because I know how much Gwen needs this…And how much she returns your feelings, Seth." Alice spoke softly, gripping my hand hard. "But you have to promise me with your life that you will protect my little sister. I can no longer see her future or decisions if she is physically with you. I know that she will be because that's where her heart is. But swear to me and my family that you will watch after our little Gwen."

If I could've cried, I knew I would've been bawling my eyes out.

Seth's hands tightened on my hips. "I promise. As my imprint, Gwen is literally everything to me now. I'll never leave her unless she sends me away."

He was really too sweet for his own good. To hear those sweet words from his own lips made my knees a little wobbly. Alice gave him a soft smile before Carlisle stepped up to Seth.

"Welcome to the family, Seth." My father murmured, holding out his hand.

Seth let out a little breath-a small sigh of relief-before he shook my father's hand.

It was the most touching sight I'd ever witnessed. My family accepting the person who would literally protect me with his life, even if my being with him put me in grave danger. I truly loved my family.

* * *

_**A/N: Should I have waited to put these two together? Maybe so. :) Review, lovelies :) **_


	4. Royalty

_Blood Moon_

Chapter 4: Royalty

I lay back on Seth's chest, my copy of _Life As We Knew It _in my hands. I was trying to get into the story but with Seth playing with my hair and his lips constantly touching my neck it was becoming impossible. I eventually closed my book and relaxed against him, sighing contently. He chuckled, low in his throat, against my neck before his lips caressed it softly. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was trying to release itself from my throat.

"Gwen?" He breathed my name softly, his hot breath fanning across my neck and collarbone. "Can you tell me more about the V-Vulture?"

I giggled, lacing our fingers together. "The Volturi. They're an old coven of vampires that are sort of the…royal family of the vampire world. They make sure that the vampires that feed on…humans remain inconspicuous. If they kill too many humans, the vampire race could easily be exposed. That's the real reason they're in power. Of course they abuse it though, much like they did this past summer. With all the newborns attacking Seattle, they waited long enough for it to be noticed to step in. Then they decided that was the perfect time to check in on Bella." I finished in a growl.

Seth's hands moved from my sides to rest on my hips, his lips tickling my neck and I knew he was trying to calm me down. "So they're pretty much stuck up vamps who think it's cool to run over everyone?"

I nodded, sighing again. "The scary part is that they all have these freak powers that are completely lethal. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are considered the leaders or 'kings' but they're the ones who keep the peace amongst the guard. Jane and Alec are their most lethal weapons. They both have the complete opposite of the other's power. Jane can make you feel like you're in excruciating pain that blocks your mind and the ability to do anything to even stop her. Alec, however, can make you feel nothing. He makes you stop feeling so they can kill you. It works on humans and vampires, all except for Bella. Like how she blocks Edward's gift, she can block Jane and Alec's too."

Seth was silent for a little while before he spoke again. "So they…execute vampires that step out of line right?" I nodded, waiting for him to go on. "Would they…?" He trailed off.

I sat up, twisting around so that I could face him. "Would they what, Seth?"

His eyes looked out the French doors, obviously not wanting to say what was wrong. I placed my hand on his face, turning it to face mine.

"Tell me," I whispered, locking our eyes together.

He took a deep breath. "Would they…come after you for you and I being together?" I could barely hear his whisper but I heard the pain in his voice.

I felt my stomach twist in the worst possible way and I felt sick to my stomach. Much like any time I smelled human blood, I couldn't control the pain that washed though me. But this pain hurt so much worse because it was hurting Seth.

"Seth…" I whispered, starting to take his hands in mine.

"Answer me, Gwen." His voice was so stern that I jumped a little. This must've been the voice he used with the other werewolves. The only way I knew he wasn't mad at me or upset with me was by the way he instantly kissed my frozen lips once.

"…I don't know." I answered quietly.

I honestly had no idea if the Volturi would or would not execute me for being with Seth. They still had no idea that the werewolves even existed, which added more to the dilemma. I couldn't say yay or nay because I had no honest answer. And that's what scared me the most.

"Gwen. I'm _begging _you to answer me." His voice pulled me from the dark world of my thoughts and my eyes flashed up to meet his.

"I…I don't know if they would. They still don't know you even exist…" I whispered, my stomach getting that pain in it again.

Suddenly I was grasped to his massive and scalding chest, his face buried in my neck as he kissed it passionately. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was building in my throat and I wondered what was going through his head at this very moment.

Before I knew what was happening, Seth had me pinned down on the bed, hovering over me as he held my wrists down to the bed. It was useless attempt to keep me pinned since I could throw him across the room if I really wanted to but I knew he was just wanted me to stay there for the moment.

"Are they the reason why Alice isn't too fond of us?" He asked, his hot breath fanning across my lips.

I felt my lips quiver with the need of wanting his own on mine but I resisted, nodding because I couldn't focus enough to speak.

"Have they threatened your family, Gwen?" He asked, his eyes taking a dark turn that I had never seen in them.

I thought about lying. I really did. I didn't want him to know that the Volturi were watching out for Bella, to make sure she'd become a vampire soon. I opened my mouth to say the lie that had popped into my hand but his lips cut me off.

After a few blissful seconds, he pulled away, his voice a deep growl. "Don't lie to me, Gwen. I see it in your eyes-you're not wanting to tell me the truth."

I bit my lip as I locked eyes with him before I whispered. "Do you remember when they came this past summer? When I said they checked on Bella?" He nodded, urging me on. "Well…when she had ran off with Alice to Volterra, they had made Edward swear that he'd change Bella as soon as possible. After you and the rest of the pack left, they arrived in that clearing and Jane said that Aro would be interested to know that Bella was still human. Then she said that the Volturi didn't give second chances. Edward and Bella both told them that the date had been set, that she would be changed after they were married. That was the compromise they'd made."

Seth nodded, his jaw tightening. "What does this have to do with you?"

I swallowed, looking away from his eyes. "Aro wants me, Edward, and Alice to join them…because of our gifts. I-I went to Italy with the girls to retrieve Ed but Aro made notice of my gift. H-he mentioned me being the perfect…" I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remove the mental image of Volterra from my mind.

"Perfect what, Gwen?" Seth whispered, brushing my hair off my forehead.

"M-mate…for Alec." I finally choked out, using my vampire speed to slide out from Seth as I crouched in the corner, crying tearless sobs.

Seth was silent for a few seconds before I heard the growling. I looked up to see him shaking violently and I forgot all about my dilemma, racing up to stand in front of him. "Seth, look at me." I whispered, grasping his face in my hands. "I refused, do you understand me? That's why they wouldn't hesitate to execute me for any reason. Because I _refused _their damned offer! Listen to me!" I grabbed his face again, forcing him to look in my eyes.

Seth stopped shaking then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his massive chest. He buried his face into my neck, kissing and making little _mmm_'s against my neck. I ran my hands through his hair before I pressed my lips to his jaw, trying to calm him down.

"Do you understand now why I worry about you? They'd see you as competition for their lovely little Alec and they—" I broke off, burying my face in his muscular shoulder. I couldn't bare the thought of losing Seth, let alone to the Volturi.

He pushed my hair out of the way, so that it fell down my back and revealed my neck fully to him before his lips practically attacked it. I let out a little moan and my knees got a little weak, so much so that he had to tighten his grip on my waist to hold me more to his body.

He trailed hot, wet kisses up my neck to my lips, were I was finally able to fulfill my need to kiss him back. I snaked my arms around his neck, moving my lips heatedly under his, listening to his wondrous growling echo from his chest as he kissed me almost violently.

I'd been kissed a few times in my long life but this beat every one of them. It didn't matter that he and I were complete opposites; all that mattered to me was Seth Clearwater.

The only light in my room was the moon, shining through my open French doors as I lay my bed with Seth. His hands ran through my hair and I nestled myself closer to his chest as his arms tightened around me. The kissing fiasco had lasted…maybe 20 minutes? I'd lost track of time because my brainwaves had been shattered because of his lips. He never ceased to amaze me.

The only sounds in the room were our breathing and his wonderful heartbeat. It was almost like my own personal lullaby, something that gave me eternal peace. It reminded me that Seth was mine just as much as I was his and that he was there.

"Are you tired, Seth?" I whispered, running my finger across the planes of his huge chest.

He almost purred under my hand before he replied. "A little but I'll be fine." He kissed my forehead, a soft smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, sitting up some so that I was face-to-face with him. "Go to sleep, Seth. I'll be right here, I promise." I smiled, kissing his soft lips once.

His lips quirked up on one side and he brought my face closer to his. "Mmm…My own personal guardian angel. I like it," He whispered against my lips before he kissed me a few times, each time a little longer before he pulled me down against his chest again. "If you need _anything_, wake me up, Gwen."

I nodded, nestling closer to him. I heard his heartbeat slow a little before his breathing calmed and I knew he'd fallen asleep. I barely moved so I was face-to-face with him again. He looked so peaceful while he slept and I ran my hand through his black hair softly, careful enough that I didn't wake him.

The contrast between my alabaster hands to his deep tan was enough to make me jolt a little. It reflected one of our many differences. I hated being so different to the person that was my…soul mate. Was it truly destiny that I would die from Spanish influenza, to be changed by Carlisle, then meet a werewolf almost a century later that would be the love of my existence? I suspected that God assumed I'd done something right in His eyes for me to receive such gifts.

I remembered the first time I met Seth, during the training for the newborn onslaught this pass summer…

* * *

_"As I'm sure some of you are aware, some of us have certain powers that could pose as a threat towards the enemy." Jasper paced as he spoke, his eyes flashing to each one of the wolves before his lips tilted upwards on one side. "One of my sisters possesses the most dangerous gift we own and I'm sure you would like to witness it first hand." He turned to our family, nodding once. "Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. Step forward please." _

_My brothers and my father stepped forward, going to stand by my blonde brother before turning towards our family again. "Now I'm demonstrating this to show our secret weapon against the newborns." Jasper twanged his Southern accent more prominent the more he spoke. "Gwen, please step forward." _

_I heard a few sounds in response from the wolves, all mostly of surprise. I was the smallest member of our family, just a bit shorter than Alice, but they had no idea what gift I possessed. _

_I stepped forward, a good fifteen feet from the men of my family. A small yet cocky smirk was on my lips; I couldn't resist. It felt good to know that I was going to show my gift. _

_"On my count, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and I will attack Gwen. She will be left to face us completely alone, using only her gift." Jasper gave me a small smile before he counted. "Three…"_

_I lowered myself down into a crouch, baring my teeth a little before I winked at my father and brothers. _

_"Two…" _

_One of the wolves snorted through his nose, which I assumed automatically as Jacob. _

_"One!" _

_Edward reached me first, since he was the fastest. I let out a little cry as I spun around, kicking him in the side and sending him flying into the nearby oak tree. Emmett tried to wrap his arms around me but I grabbed both of them, throwing him over my shoulders to hit the ground five feet behind me. Jasper and Carlisle attacked at the same time, growling and snarling. _

_Carlisle was no obstacle. I merely kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into another tree at least twenty feet away. _

_Jasper snarled loudly, grabbing for me. I ducked, twirling around to grab his arm just as he grasped at the air beside my hip. _

_All four of them came at me at once and before they could touch me, I let out a loud snarl before I flung my hands out at my sides. _

_They flew away from me, landing twenty feet away from me on all sides. _

_The wolves let out appreciative little noises, though most of them sounded wary. I supposed that they didn't like the fact that I could easily fend off any of them at my own will. _

_Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward all rose to their feet as they walked past me to stand beside the girls. Jasper chuckled as he put a hand on my shoulder, facing the wolves. _

_"As you've seen, Gwen can fight off four male vampires all on her own. Imagine what she could do with more." He said, a smirk planted on his face as he looked down at me. "Then again she was probably just getting rid of some anger she's had at Carlisle and her brothers."_

_I rolled my eyes before I looked at the wolves. _

_A sandy one towards the back caught my eye. Two of the other werewolves were giving him dirty looks while he bowed his head before he looked in my direction, a soft whine heard in his throat. _

_

* * *

_

A soft smile reached my face as I remembered the first time I'd seen Seth in his wolf form. But I hadn't known him then but I definitely knew him now. During the fight with the newborns, I had done pretty well. Embry and I had made quite the team together then Quil joined in, making us the dynamic trio that faught off a lot of the newborns. And it proved the fact that we really _could _exist together.

Seth sighed in his sleep and his arms constricted more tightly around me. I smiled before I kissed his forehead, running my hands through his hair as he slept.

It amazed me how protective he'd been of me when I told him about the Volturi. No one outside of my family had matched that protection. I shivered a little as I thought about Alec staring at me during the meeting in that field. I tried to stand as close to Emmett as possible and he had thrown his big arm over my shoulders as a sign of possessiveness. I really loved my brothers.

Seth woke up around 6 the following morning, just as the sun began to rise over the trees in the distance of our home. Another sunny day. How odd.

"Good morning," I whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

He smiled, his eyes closing again. "My lips are a little lower than that, angel."

I giggled softly before I brushed my lips barely against his. "No more of this using those eyes to distract me. Esme is fixing you breakfast so you should go eat it."

He raised an eyebrow, obviously asking me if Esme was really fixing him breakfast.

I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Consider it her personal peace offering. She and Carlisle are very easy-going about you guys. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are okay with you guys, too. But Rose? Watch out for her," I winked.

Seth grinned, sitting up so that he towered over me. "Only if you come with me. I don't feel safe without my guardian angel."

I rolled my eyes again, taking his hand before I led him out of my room. We made our way down the big staircase and I heard the usual channel of ESPN on the big screen. Sure enough, my brothers sat on the couch, watching the game intently.

"Who's playing?" Seth and I asked at the same time. I looked up at him and he smiled softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Michigan and Florida." Jasper replied a soft smile on his face as he nodded at Seth. "Would you like to watch it with us, Seth?"

Seth opened his mouth several times before shutting them again, and then he nodded. I smiled at him as he went and sat in between my brothers. He fit well with him, other than the fact that our pale skin was strikingly contrast to his russet skin.

I walked into the kitchen to see Esme finishing up Seth's plate. She gave me a warm smile and a kiss to my cheek before she handed me the food. "Mom…" I whispered, causing her to look up at me. "Thank you." I smiled softly, hoping she got the double-meaning behind my thanks.

She smiled, giving me a very momish hug before pushing me lightly in the direction of the living room. I was greeted with loud cheers as I saw all three boys jump to their feet at the same time, courtesy of a Florida touchdown.

My boys.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, hello ^_^ I hope everyone is approving of me working on this story again. I've been on a real Twilightish kick lately, reading Renesmee and Jacob stories and I remembered how much I truly loved this storyline involving Gwen that I had to write it :) **_

_**Ah, I must not forget to mention my latest addiction: Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick :) I'm not much for advertising but this book is really worth checking out :)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**-Danielle**_


	5. Rivalry

_**A/N: Hello :) Another chapter of **__**Blood Moon **__**is on the way! :D EXCITEMENT! **_

_**Also, I plan on commenting on people's reviews on each new chapter so keep the reviews comin' :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Blood Moon_

Chapter 5: Rivalry 

The days that followed mostly revolved around Seth and myself. He stayed every night in my room, falling asleep and I watched over him, kissing on his head softly. I was perfectly content with this routine. It continued for about a week before I finally stopped him from sliding into my bed one night.

"Shouldn't you check on your mother and sister? I'd hate for them to think that I'm stealing you away from them or something." I mused, pursing my lips at the thought of Mrs. Clearwater hating me more. Leah hated me eternally and that would never change so I wasn't really worried about her. But Seth's mom? I was petrified.

Seth rolled his brown eyes. "I'm sure they're fine—"

I cut him off before he could argue any more. "Tonight, you will go back to La Push and spend the night with your family. I'm not stealing you anymore," I finished in a sad smile, secretly wishing there was some way I could keep him all to myself. But I knew that wasn't possible.

He sighed, leaning down to press his scalding forehead against mine. "If you need anything, let me know, ok? I'll probably have a feeling if something's up and I'll be right over. Hell, I'll probably phase and be here in five minutes."

I nodded against his head, linking our hands together. We stood there in silence for a few moments before he released one of my hands, tilting my chin up towards his. He stooped and his sweet lips were pressed against mine. The moved heatedly over mine and I let out a little moan as he slipped both of his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

I pulled away before he could pin me against a wall or something, my forehead level with his lips. Damn his tallness. "You should go before I change my mind." I giggle quietly and he chuckles, running his hands through my hair.

"Alright, alright." He grinned, stooping to kiss me once. "See you around," With that, he jogged over to the balcony and jumped off the railing, hitting the ground running.

I smiled to myself before I walked down the stairs to see my family going around in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were tidying aimlessly, while Rosalie leaned against the one wall, practically glaring out the window. Emmett and Jasper were-of course-watching football while Alice sat beside Jasper, pursing her lips as she watched the game silently.

I took a seat beside her, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Seth go home?" She asked, looking over at me with a soft smile on her face.

I nodded, smiling a little but I could already feel the small emptiness inside of me because of his missing presence. There was this warmth inside of me when he was merely around me, almost like I existed for some reason other than being a monster. One similarity between my brother and I was that we both thought that we were soulless, like we had no true reason to be on this earth. But Seth had tried to convince me otherwise, swearing that I was the only thing holding him to the planet. It was really the sweetest thing I'd ever heard but then I smacked him upside the head for scaring me with the whole "I wouldn't be here without you" scenario.

Later that afternoon, I was walking around the house with Esme, tidying aimlessly and talking with her and Alice. Emmett and Rose had disappeared to their room long before, doing God knows what. Jasper had joined Carlisle in his study earlier, probably talking about the whole Volturi situation. I really didn't want to think about them though; Seth had cleared my mind long enough.

I needed him then, yet again, as I started to think back to our time in Volterra. The way Alec looked at me like a human would a piece of meat caused me to shiver a little. The Volturi had their way of getting what they wanted and if Aro wanted Alec to have me, then he'd have me eventually. Whether that took killing off my family, I'll never begin to imagine. But now that I had Seth, there was no telling what was going to happen now. The Volturi were not done with my family and they wouldn't be until Bella was changed. And none of us knew how long from now that would be.

* * *

_As we walked down the stone hallway, I kept a tight grip on Bella's free hand. Edward kept a firm arm around her waist and Alice walked behind us, keeping Bella blocked from Demetri and Felix. Jane walked in front of us and I sized her up, pursing my lips. _This _was the girl that Edward had said was the Volturi's biggest weapon? That seemed impossible, since she was smaller than Alice and myself but like most people, you shouldn't underestimate a vampire's power. _

_She shoved open the big wooden doors and a big white room lay out in front of us. Three thrones sat at the top of a small marble staircase and I felt my eyes narrow instantly, recognizing the men sitting in them as Aro, Caius, and Marcus-The Volturi Coven. The Guard was scattered at even intervals around the room except for one, who bore a striking resemblance to Jane. _

_"They send you out for one and you come back with three…and a half," He smirked, his eyes going over the four of us before they stopped on me. I resisted the urge to snarl at him, knowing that he must've been Alec, the other secret weapon to the Volturi. _

_He nodded at my brother. "Welcome back, Edward." Before he turned to Alice and myself, he smirked again at my brother, a look that clearly read _You've lost_. "Ah, and you must be…?" _

_"Why, Alec, are you blind? This is Alice and Gwendolyn, Edward's sisters!" Aro stood, walking towards us with his hands placed together in a look that would've been peaceful had it been on anyone else. "It's…amazing that Edward and young Gwendolyn was changed together. Most families are separated by our kind but your family remains."_

_"What other choices do you have when you're on your deathbed?" I spoke softly, hoping my voice was laced with just enough sarcasm that wouldn't get me killed. _

_Edward glared at me, telling me to shut up with his eyes. We couldn't afford to get in anymore trouble than we were already in. _

_"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro cried a large smile on his too handsome face. "Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?"_

_Both men looked completely uninterested in the fact that Bella was breathing or in the fact that Alice and I had joined the fun. _

_"Edward, how can you stand so close to her like that?" Aro asked, cocking his head to the side in thought. _

_"It's not without effort," My brother replied calmly, his jaw tensing. _

_"But still-_la tua cantante_! What a waste!" He shook his head almost sadly. _

_I ground my teeth together, narrowing my eyes at him. I knew he was testing Edward's patience, no matter how kindly he came across. I was losing patience myself with him. _

_Aro turned his gaze towards Bella, his bright smile widening. "As I'm sure Edward might've told you, my gift allows me to see every thought you've had. I was wondering if I may see yours?" He asked, holding out his hand to Bella. _

_Bella hesitated before she laid her hand in Aro's as he grasped it tightly. He closed his eyes before they snapped open instantly, his eyebrows squashing together on his forehead. "How odd," He murmured before glancing up at Edward. "She not only blocks your gift, but mine as well…How I wonder if she is immune to all our gifts as well." _

_I tensed instantly, knowing what he meant: he wanted to test the others' powers on Bella, like some sort of sick experiment. _

_"Jane, dear?" He smiled softly at Edward before turning to the blonde girl. _

_"NO!" Edward practically screamed the word, shaking off Alice's hand as she tried to hold him back. _

_Jane stepped up to Aro, smiling sweetly up at him. "Yes, Master?" _

No, no, no, no! _I screamed in my head, darting my eyes around frantically for something that could stop this from happening. I wouldn't allow Bella to be hurt from this little demon's power and I'd do anything to stop it. I clenched my fists at my side, ready to fling out my power at this blonde pixie if necessary but a big hand clamped down on my shoulder, holding me back. I snarled softly at Felix, who smirked as Demetri grabbed Alice. _

_"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you." _He smiled down at her, petting down her hair like she was 5. From her size, she could pass as it. _

_I snarled, causing Jane to look at me before she smirked. Then she turned her gaze on Bella, a slow smile building on her face. _

_"NO!" I screamed, breaking free from Felix's grip, sending him flying into one of the pillars behind us. I thrust my hands out towards Jane, who flew back several feet as she snarled. Alec stepped forward beside his sister, just as the both leaned down, crouching to pounce. _

_Aro held up his hand before he smiled at me. "Ah, how I've yearned to see your talent in action, dear Gwendolyn!" He clapped his hands together, giggling like a babbling idiot. "Quite magnificent indeed! Why, it matches up with Jane's almost. Except your victims are really feeling the pain, are they not?"_

_I snarled softly, not taking my eyes off the twins. "Years of practice," I growled out, baring my teeth toward Jane. I assumed she didn't like challenges, which I was practically begging her for a challenge. _

_"_Gwen_," Edward practically snarled my name, causing me to snap my head in his direction. _

_I barely registered Alice scream the word "NO!" before I saw the smile on Jane's face as she turned to Bella. Bella cringed a little, like she was expecting an impact from a large semi trailer. I waited to watch her crumble to the ground but she remained still, her eyes squashed closed. _

_Aro giggled crazily, clapping his hands together. "Marvelous, I tell you! Absolutely marvelous!" _

_Jane actually stomped her foot, letting out a childish growl before Alec placed his hand on her shoulder._

_A slow smirk came across my face before I chuckled coldly. "Poor little Jane," I grinned darkly, causing her to shriek softly at me, stamping her foot again. I was waiting for the pain but it never came and I knew she saw me as a threat. God, this felt great! _

_"Truly wonderful, don't you think, brothers? What a fine immortal Bella will be!" Aro clapped his hands together sighing. "I cannot wait for the day that I see her as one of us!"_

_Edward growled a little and Alice glared at him. "Edward, I've seen it. It's going to happen so there's no point of you acting like a child!" _

_Aro smiled softly at my sister before turning to me. "Ah, Gwendolyn…I was wondering—" Edward's growl cut him off before he continued. "You see, our dear Alec has been alone for centuries. As the years go on, most of us find mates that will make fine additions to our coven." _

_I crossed my arms defiantly, snarling before I shook my head almost violently. "Absolutely not," I growled out, glaring at Alec. _

_Aro's face lost all hope of humor. "But, dear one, you and your siblings would make fine additions! How wonderful it would be!" _

_I glared at him. "I said _no_. I refuse your offer," _

_Alec snorted, crossing his own arms. "Aro, are you really going to waste your time on this rebel? She's nothing but trouble." _

_I flicked my eyes toward him, cocking an eyebrow. "Most people try to pass off their fear as nasty snide comments, Alec." _

_He took a step forward, his hand snatching to grab my arm. _

_"Alec, my son!" Aro cried, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do not harm our guests!" _

_Alec snarled before he threw his hand off my arm, stomping off with this twin sister. _

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes, gasping softly as I came back to reality. I was sitting by the small creek in the woods behind the mansion, relishing in my thoughts. The memory of Alec's cold gaze made me shiver and I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. They were never going to be truly done with my family, until we stopped ignoring their rules.

I got up from my spot beside the creek, sighing before I turned around, coming face-to-face with a giant wolf.

"Ah!" I let out a little scream before I placed a hand on my chest like it'd scared me, even though it had. "Seth!" I crossed my arms at him.

He gave me a cute wolf-grin, his head two feet higher than my own as he leaned down and nuzzled his huge head against mine. I giggled, scratching his head behind his ear, causing him to lean into my hand. I leaned forward so I could lean against his fur, smiling as I smelt the wolf scent. It didn't really bother me, but I guessed that that was a side effect of being an imprint.

He pulled his head back, leaning forward to press his ice-cold nose to my face before I felt his warm tongue flick out against my cheek. I gasped softly, biting my lip to resist the moan. He probably meant the "lick" innocently but it didn't feel all that innocent to me.

He gave me that adorable wolf-grin again before he turned and ran back into the woods, which I assumed he was going to phase back. Sure enough, he came back wearing cutoff jeans, leaving his muscular chest bare for me to see.

"Hi, angel." He whispered as he crushed me to his chest, burying his face in my hair.

I nestled into his warmth, snaking my arms around his neck so I could be as close to him as possible. He tightened his arms around my waist, moving his head over so his lips were on mine.

_Yes! _The idiotic voice in my head practically screamed and I reached up so I could tangle my fingers into his silky hair. His lips moved heatedly over mine, like we hadn't seen each other in years when it really had been hours but I didn't care-I was so overwhelmed with his presence and scent that I kissed him back as much as I could, moaning softly. He replied with deep growls that sent my stomach into tight coils that almost hurt.

Eventually he broke his lips from mine, his scalding forehead touching my own. "Mmm…I've missed you so much. I've been runnin' recon with Jake and Paul and I think they were ready to bash my head in from thinking about you."

I choked on the air I was breathing. "They-they know about me?" I breathed my eyes wide. I felt stupid for freaking out; I'd always told myself that I'd remain calm when I met the pack as Seth's imprint but the thought of all them knowing about me now made me want to run into a tree-hard.

He chuckled, setting me down on my feet. "Yes, baby, they know about you. But don't worry-they're sorta cool with it. I swore to them that I'd literally bite their heads off if they made any vampire jokes around you."

I smiled, lacing our fingers together. "Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and he kissed my forehead. "When do you I get to meet-meet them?" I asked, swallowing the nervous feeling.

He raised an eyebrow. "You already know them."

I rolled my eyes again. "I mean meet-meet them as your imprint. It seems right, doesn't it? Or am I the only crazy mythical creature here?"

He laughed, picking me up and spinning me around once. "Smart ass. And now, I guess, if you're up for it. There's really no reason for you to freak out, love. They're just like me, just…bigger."

I sighed, biting my bottom lip nervously. "What about…Leah? Do we really need another reason for her to hate me?"

Seth smiled softly, running his hand through my hair soothingly. "Babe, she's gotta learn to get used to. Be my luck that she'll imprint on an asshole and I'll be stuck with that for the rest of eternity. She can handle you,"

I bit my lip again, muddling that possibility over in my mind. "I just…I want to do this right. I'm anxious to meet your mother, since she knows now that her son's imprinted with a vampire."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Gwen. Seriously. You'll be fine, I promise."

I nodded, sighing and he wound both arms around my waist. "Not to be rude, but let's get this over with." I mumbled.

He chuckled, taking my hand as he led me through the woods towards La Push.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it :D Another chapter done :) YAY! **_

_**Powerofthreeandfour: **__**Thank you so much for the idea of Gwen meeting the pack ^^ It helped me greatly with this chapter. Hope you liked it ^-^**_

_**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX: **__**I'm so glad you've stuck with this story since last July :) I hope you're really happy that I'm continuing it-trust me I'm happy too :)**_

_**Luvsbooks412: **__**I just finished **__**Crescendo **__**and OMFG it's amazing. I refuse to spoil it for you but my hands are twitching to type the spoilers! :D**_


	6. Misunderstandings

_Blood Moon_

Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

Seth and I broke through the trees in La Push, in a clearing where a small house was nestled in the woods. I bit my lip, smelling the wolves instantly. Seth's scent never affected me but I could smell the other wolves like I'd been hit by a freight train. Seth must've felt my body tense and he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, his soft lips barely brushing the skin of my face as he whispered to me. "I promise they'll be good…"

I swallowed my nerves practically on fire before I looked up at his big brown eyes. "Promise?"

He nodded, smiling sweetly before he kissed me once. I'd expected it to be once but from the soft little moan in the back of his throat and the way his fingers reached up to tangle in my hair, once wasn't in his future.

His lips moved heatedly over mine and I knew he was trying to clear my head, to help me calm down before I, the vampire girlfriend, would meet his werewolf family. He was doing a damn good job that was for sure.

"Damn, Seth. I have to see you think about it, now I have to watch you suck face with the bloodsuc—vampire." A voice caused me to gasp, pulling away. Why was I suddenly becoming so unaware? Oh, yeah. I was being kissed by a werewolf.

"Paul, shut the hell up. It's not as bad as you and Rach. You two invented tonsil hockey," Seth wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Paul was the werewolf that attacked Emmett this past summer, during the fight with Victoria and I felt my body tense even more. Seth's had rubbed soothing circles on the small of my back. "Paul," I nodded, giving him my best smile just to please the biggest jerk of the wolf pack.

"Gwen!" Another voice called and I turned to see one of the younger werewolves, Brady, come jogging towards us. "Hey, man." He said high-fiving Seth before he actually hugged me. I realized that he was like the next Seth, willing to cooperate with us. I knew I liked that kid.

"Hi, Brady. Good to see you guys outside of a battlefield," I said with a soft smile towards the others that had come out of the house.

Sam stepped out with his fiancée, who gave me a slight nod before I nodded back, knowing that she and I probably wouldn't get along.

"Ew, God, Seth. You had to bring it?" A final voice caused my breathing to stop and you could've heard a twig snap a mile away from the silence that followed the voice behind me.

Seth snarled, letting go of me just as he spun around to face his sister. "Leah, go to hell."

Leah Clearwater, Seth's beautiful older sister, crossed her arms as she scowled at her little brother. "I don't think so, bro. How _dare _you imprint on her then think it's fine to bring her onto the rez! Have you completely lost your mind?"

Seth began to shake and Brady grabbed my arm gently, pulling me back behind him. I knew Seth was going to phase but there was nothing I could do to stop him. "Leah…shut. Up." His voice snarled out and I could see him squeezing his eyes shut.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Congrats, little brother. You've been brainwashed by the bloodsucker officially."

When Leah hit the ground, it hadn't even registered to me until I heard his jaws snap that Seth had already phased. Leah was already in her wolf form, throwing Seth off and he landed a few feet to my left, snarling as he jumped after his sister again.

"Dammit! Brady, Quil, Embry, get her out of here." Sam said, throwing off his shirt as he began to run after them.

Quil stepped up beside me, rolling his eyes. "It's like déjà vu, except with Seth and his demon sister. Remember when Jake and Paul went at it?" He looked at Embry, who nodded.

"Yeah, because Paul got his ass whipped." Embry looked over at Paul, who shook his head.

"Nah, man. I got him." Paul insisted and Jacob came out of the house, putting a hand on the other werewolf's shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that, man." He grinned, before coming over towards me. "Hey, vamp girl. Seth and Leah go at it?"

It took me a second to respond, since I was worried that he'd be as cruel as I knew Leah would. But then I remembered he had to deal with us because of Bella.

I nodded, sighing. "I told him this was a bad idea,"

Jacob shook his head, chuckling. "No, I think it's time you meet us all. Since we've all been too acquainted with you after what we've seen Seth think." He shuddered and I could feel that feeling that replaced the blush I lost.

All the werewolves around us groaned before they started laughing at my expression.

"Alright, boys, leave the poor girl alone. She may not be like us but she still has feelings too." A woman stepped up beside Sam's fiancée. From her high cheekbones and dark eyes, I knew instantly that she was Seth's mother. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as she looked me over and I stepped forward, holding out my hand.

"Gwendolyn Cullen, ma'am." I said in my most kind voice.

She eyed my hand for a second before reaching out to shake my hand once. "Sue Clearwater." She gave me a soft smile, nodding. "It's great to finally meet you. Seth's told us so much about you,"

I was still in awe over the fact she hadn't glared at me or judged me like Leah had so I laughed nervously, nodding. "It's wonderful to meet you all, officially. I'm afraid our paths have crossed at times that are…not for the better."

Sue nodded, as if she knew exactly my point. "Come in, dear. I believe you and I have some…things to talk about."

One of the boys behind me whistled and Quil hummed the Death March from _Star Wars_.

Sue scatted at them, shaking her head before motioning for me to follow her inside. "Please excuse the boys, Gwen. They're…not so used to having people like you around." She gave me a soft smile as I followed her into what looked like the small yet quaint living room of the house.

She sat on one of the recliners, motioning for me to sit on the couch across from her. "I'm sorry this meeting is so far overdue." I said as I took my seat, crossing my legs nervously.

She waved a hand at me. "Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm just glad we've got this in." She gave me a sincere smile and I relaxed a little. "So…tell me about yourself, Gwendolyn."

I cleared my throat, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. "Well, I'm the biological sister of Edward. He and I were changed together in…in 1918." I hesitated, not quite sure how she'd react if she knew how old I really was.

But her face didn't waver at all, like she was truly interested.

"Carlisle changed us, and we lived together like a family until he found Rosalie, then Esme, then Emmett. Alice and Jasper found us. That's how we've ended up here." I said with a nervous chuckle, biting on my bottom lip.

"Well, to be quite honest, I think you seem like a fine young girl. Yes, you and I may not be of the same…species but we're in a situation that is far more different than the norm. You've obviously sparked something in Seth that's made him a completely different person. Ever since Harry passed, Seth was so quiet and he never left his room." She took a deep breath, chewing on her bottom lip before continuing. "I was afraid that I had lost my son, too. But you, my dear, you brought our Seth back and for that, I will be forever grateful. The least I can do is to be civil with you but since you've made Seth so happy, I owe you more than that."

I felt my non-beating heart swell at her words and I gave her the best smile I could muster. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Clearwater. I was…so worried that you wouldn't approve. I mean, there are so many things that I can't provide for Seth that a normal girl could. Safety, a normal life…" I thought of something that gave my own chest a tight pain. "Kids." I murmured, looking down at my hands, which were locked together.

"Gwen," A soft voice made my head shoot up towards the door, where Seth stood, shirtless wearing cutoff jeans.

I gulped nervously as he stepped towards me, brushing my cheek with his scalding fingers. "Gwen, don't think like that." He whispered, his dark eyes reading so much sadness that I felt so guilty for what I was.

I couldn't give birth to any children for him. He would be the last of the Clearwaters' and it was all my fault.

Like he could read my mind, he stooped and pressed his lips firmly to my forehead. "I don't want you to think like that, ever, ok? You're perfect the way you are and I wouldn't have this any other way."

I nodded silently and looked towards Sue, who was watching us with a soft smile on her face. "Seth, I think you should be getting her home. You probably need some rest from that squall with your sister."

Seth nodded, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. He leaned down, kissing his mother on the top of her head before turning to pull me out the door. "Love you, mom."

**

* * *

**

The trek back to the house lasted almost an hour, since Seth and I walked slowly, enjoying our time together. He kept a tight grip on my hand as we walked, his mouth set in a tight line. I knew I must've upset him with the comment about not being good for him but it was exactly how I felt.

He finally broke the silence when we were about halfway from the house, his voice low. "So you really think you can't give me anything, huh?"

I flinched at his tone, the pain practically ebbing off of him. "Seth, I—"

"I told you if you didn't want me, all you had to do was say so. I don't know how it works, when we're rejected but I would've let you live the rest of eternity with your family. Yeah, it hurt like hell but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'll be happy making sure you're happy. That's what imprinting is." We had stopped walking and Seth had released my hand, his arms crossed over his big chest.

I looked down at the ground, my arms crossed over my stomach. I didn't know what to say because he had shocked me with the bluntness of his words. He actually believed that I didn't want him? Had all those kisses meant nothing?

"Dammit, Gwen, say something." He growled out, his hands now shaking in fists at his sides.

I glared up at him, my eyes narrowed. "Is that it, then? You honestly believe that I don't _want _you, Seth? Have you forgotten the kisses, the nights you've spent by my side? How dare you think that I do not want you when I'm risking my life and the lives of my family just to be around you! The Volturi will kill me the moment wind of this gets out and you have the gall do think I don't care?" My voice had lowered into a snarl and my own hands were shaking. My teeth were clenched so much that the pain was almost unbearable but I knew if I lost my train of thought for one second, I would pounce on Seth.

His eyes were wide as he stared down at me, his mouth open a little. "Gwen—"

"No! Save it, Seth. Go back with your pack and I'll go back to my family." The words hurt so much but if this was what he wanted, then I would let him have it his way. I began to turn away but his scalding hand grabbed my wrist.

"Gwen, you know that's not what I meant." His voice sounded so quiet and chocked out that I felt like he'd start crying any moment.

"Isn't it then?" I chocked out, my own voice coated with the tearless sobs building up in my throat. "Do you not know how much your words hurt me?"

"What about you, angel?" He whispered, his eyes pleading with mine. "You have no idea how wrong you are to think that you give me nothing. You give me life, the air I breathe." He took one of my hands and placed it one his chest, over his heart. "You give me _this_. Without you, I couldn't survive. You _know _that's true, baby. Please." He brought both of my hands to his mouth and started kissing along my knuckles.

I looked down, the tearless sobs racking my body. He released my hands, putting his own on my waist and pulling me towards him. He held me like I was only a mere child and I sniffled against his chest.

"Angel, don't do that. It's killing me." He whispered against the crown of my head, his hands squeezing my hips.

He took my face in his hands, making me look him in the eye. "Gwen, I love you, do you understand? You're my reason to live, if I'm a monster. I love you, my angel."

My breathing caught in my throat and I could practically see my reflection in Seth's eyes. I looked like a true deer-in-headlights, with my eyes all wide and a shocked expression on my face.

"S-Seth," I whispered, reaching up to take his own face in my hands. "I-I love you too," I breathed, seeing his eyes get a little wider before his lips curved up in that slow, sexy smile I loved.

"You do? You're absolutely sure? 'Cuz I'm like a lost puppy. Once you've got me, I keep comin' back." There was that smile again.

I giggled, nodding. "Yes, I'm sure."

That grin was back and he picked me up in his arms, twirling me around before setting me on my feet again. His lips were already on mine and I moaned, my fingers tangling in his hair.

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." He muttered in between hot kisses he trailed down my neck and back up to my jaw.

I moaned his name softly, hoping he knew that meant yes. Just as his lips began to graze mine, a voice called my name.

Seth dropped me like I was the plague just as Jasper jogged into the clearing.

"Gwen, something's happened." The terrified look in his eyes was enough to make my knees get weak.

"What is it, Jazz?" I asked, my hands locked in Seth's.

"It's…Bella." He chocked out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** Whoa, major cliffy! And this chapter is pathetically short but it's basically a filler. Gwen's first part is over with, just like how **__**Breaking Dawn**__** is set up. Seth's part is next, followed by Gwen's towards the end. :) Hope you've enjoyed :)**_


	7. Preface&You've Got Some 'Splainin' To Do

_Blood Moon_

**BOOK TWO: SETH**

Preface

I've handled a lot of pain in my life. From phasing for the first time to losing my dad that same summer. I can deal with a lot of things. But there's one thing that could kill me and I know she'd never mean to.

Right now they were coming-I could see which one Gwen had pointed out as Alec. I'd kill him before today was over with or literally die trying. Gwen said he was powerful but _no one _touched my girl. I didn't care if she hadn't been my girl yet but that's beside the point.

The snow had begun to fall just as they stopped walking, their formation not breaking at all. I'd been used to the vampire scent for a long time now but these guys _reeked_.

Gwen tightened her grip on my hand, causing me to bring it up to my lips so I could brush her knuckles softly. She gave me a ghost of that beautiful smile and I felt my heart stutter, afraid of not being able to see it ever again. As if she could sense what I was thinking, she tip-toed, her lips barely brushing my jaw.

A feral growl across the plain caused me to side-step in front of Gwen. Alec and I locked eyes.

This was going to end.

_Chapter 7: You've Got Some 'Splainin' To Do_

The minute that Gwen had caught sight of pregnant Bella, the minute my girl collapsed, Edward snarled at me to get Gwen to her room. I obliged quickly, too worried about Gwen to get pissed at my imprint's brother for pulling that vampire thing on me.

Gwen now sat on her bed, her body curled in on itself and all I could do was watch my girl be in pain. Why didn't I do anything? Because I had no idea what was wrong!

I paced the room in front of her bed, thinking over the days events. I tried to linger on the part where Gwen and I made out in the woods but that was broken in by the fact of why she and I were here.

Bella was pregnant. Yeah, not even been gone a week and she came back knocked up. Okay, that's not right of me at all but I was still kinda pissed about Gwen and me getting…interrupted earlier. But from the Cullens' reactions, Bella _wasn't _supposed to get pregnant. Like ever. Of course, this made me worry because if Gwen was this freaked out over it, well…there was my reason.

A little sniffle from my right caused my head to whip towards Gwen, who was still curled around one of her pillows. Lucky inanimate object.

I walked over to her, kneeling by the bed near her head. "Hey, angel." I whispered, taking one of her hands off the pillow and bringing it to my lips. I knew she couldn't cry but just _hearing _the sounds of sobbing coming from her felt like I'd been shot execution style.

"Hi," She gave me a ghost of her beautiful smile and I squeezed her hand gently.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked softly, brushing her bangs off her forehead.

She sat up slowly, sighing. "No, I don't think there is." She gave me that sad smile again, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. She ran a hand through my hair and it took everything in me not to pin her to that bed and just…y'know. But some part of me actually showed some restraint. She rested her head on top of mine, her neck at eye-level with me. "Seth, thank you so much for being her. I-I don't know what I would've done without here,"

_Back at ya, babe_. I wanted to say but this was about _her_, not me.

"Now, you know it's no problem at all. I love being with you, Gwen. Just being around you makes me feel…whole." I mentally cursed myself for sounding so cheesy but it was the God's honest truth. I leaned forward just enough that I could brush my lips against her neck softly.

She pulled away from my hair to give me a soft smile before kissing my forehead. "Do you think we can go exploring?"

"Actually, I wanted to have a word with Seth." A voice by the door caused me to spin around, already crouching in a protective stance in front of Gwen.

But it was only Edward, who looked up at me with dark black eyes that told me he hadn't hunted in a while. Wonderful. I was going to chat with my girl's older brother while he was at his worst.

I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat, leaning down to kiss Gwen's forehead softly, a promise that I'd be back soon. I turned and followed Edward out into the hallway, as he closed Gwen's door slowly.

"I hate that we have to do this under recent circumstances but I do believe it is right that you and I talk about you being with my sister, Seth." He said calmly, heading down the huge staircase of the house.

My eyes, naturally, looked towards the living room. It had been converted into a make-shift emergency room, with a bed like one you'd see on TV. Hooked up to all the IVs and tubes was none other than Bella. I couldn't help the weird chocking noise that escaped my throat.

"Yes, it's quite horrific to look at, you could say." Edward said softly, his black eyes trained on her. "But she's made us swear that we won't hurt the baby." He gave a cold, humorless laugh. "Stubborn as a bull, that girl."

"Not too different from her sister-in-law." I said, hinting towards Gwen.

Edward gave me a soft smile before motioning for me to follow him outside on the front porch. He took a seat on the wooden stairs and I sat beside him, looking out onto field in front of the house, then the trees beyond that.

"When I found out that Seth Clearwater had imprinted on my baby sister, well I was worried to death over the fact that my wife is pregnant. Naturally, I selfishly pushed Gwen to the back of my mind and put Bella in the front. I know if the situation was reversed, you would do the same." He began, running a hand through the hair that matched his sisters. "But once Bella was checked out by Carlisle, I began to think about my little sister and you."

I swallowed that nervous feeling again.

"I think you both have forgotten the useful fact that I can read your minds," Edward said simply and I felt my body run cold.

_Oh, shit. He's seen what I've thought about Gwen! _I cursed myself in my head, mentally shooting myself with an HK. Let's just say that I've had less than appropriate thoughts about my imprint. Whether it was the werewolf gene or the simple fact that I was a guy, I didn't know.

"Edward, I don't mean to disrespect Gwen—" I started the plea for my life.

He shook his head, holding his hands up peacefully. "Don't worry, Seth. Her thoughts are just as bad, if not worse."

That made me freeze up. My little angel…actually had _fantasies _about me? Obviously we were talking about two complete different people here.

"W-Wha…?" Was my brilliant reply.

He shook his head, chuckling. "She's been alone for far too long, Seth. You're the first boyfriend she's had in almost a century. This is a big change for her."

I nodded, still focused on the fact that Gwen thought about me that way. I knew I was tooting my own horn but what the hell?

"I will say, though, that of all the werewolves that could've imprinted on my sister, I'm glad it was you." He said softly, looking out into the sun.

I gave him a soft smile, putting my hand on his arm. "You don't have to worry about Gwen anymore. She's safe with me. I will do _everything _in my power to protect her from now until forever. I'm in love with her,"

Truer words could not have been spoken at the moment, even from Edward about Bella. He sighed, running a hand through his hair again.

"I believe you, Seth. I really don't know how to thank you for taking care of her."

"Take care of Bella. Gwen loves her because you love her. Keep Bella alive and I'll keep my end of the bargain." I looked at him.

Edward's eyes were torn, almost like he wanted to kill me for putting in the scenario of Bella being dead or like he wanted to say "Have your way with my sister". Not. Eventually, he nodded and shook my hand.

A deal between my future brother-in-law and I that I knew he'd keep his part of the bargain up.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Gwen and I were wrapped in each other's arms on her bed. It almost seemed too normal, like the past twenty-four hours hadn't happened. But I knew from the voices downstairs that it had. Esme had come up with a tray of food for me and I thanked her graciously, making a mental note to make sure all the pack was kind to her or I'd kill them. Christ, I was sounding like Jake.

Gwen was tracing little patterns on my chest with her finger while I watched her eyes intently, having a mental argument over whether they were gold or honey brown.

"What did Edward say earlier?" She asked softly, her eyes flashing up to meet mine.

_Gold, definitely gold. _"Just wanted to talk about how you and I are…together now."

A soft smile graced her lips and her fingers began tracing the skin of my throat. "So he approves?"

"Like you don't already know that." I smirked, tightening my arm around her.

She giggled a little, the old Gwen back. Sort of. I knew there was a part of her that yearned to be downstairs with her brother and sister-in-law but when I'd asked, she'd said she wanted to stay with me. My heart, of course, had swelled and I practically tackled her onto the bed just to make her laugh.

Gwen leaned forward, nuzzling her face against my neck before sighing. "Are you tired yet?"

It had to have been at least 2:30 in the morning but every nerve in my body was a livewire. "Nope, not at all."

I felt her raise an eyebrow against my skin, causing me to chuckle. "I'll be fine, Gwen. Don't worry about your big bad wolf so much."

She laughed, pulling away to meet my eyes. "Big _bad _wolf? You're not talking about my Seth, are you? There's nothing _bad _about him." From the sexy curve of her lips in that smirk, I knew she was testing me.

I raised a single eyebrow at her before a slow grin spread across my face. Before she could react, I had her pinned to the bed, my hands holding her wrists to the pillows. She seemed a little shocked at first, from the soft gasp she released, but she composed herself quickly, the smirk back in place. "Is that so, Miss Cullen?"

She nodded, her bronze curls flowing out around her head. "In fact, he's more like a little puppy."

A low growl built up in my chest but that only egged her on.

"I don't think he's terrifying at all, to be honest. Why, he is just a cute little—"

Whatever she was about to say was cutoff by my lips, since I practically smashed our mouths together. The moan she gave me vibrated in our kiss, which only intensified it more for me. I released her hands so I could slide my own down her sides, locking them on her hips while her own went around my shoulders, her fingers tangling at the hair on the nape of my neck.

I pinned her more onto the bed, snarling softly as I nibbled on her bottom lip and she let out a ragged moan that only made me pin her more. I prayed to God that none of the Cullens would come busting in any moment but then I remembered the vampire thing again so I sighed, reluctantly breaking away from her lips.

"Angel, I can't do this with your family right downstairs." I said breathlessly, mentally smacking myself with a sledgehammer for ruining one of the few moments we had alone.

She actually pouted a little, which was the cutest damn face I'd ever seen her make. "I suppose you're right."

I smirked. "I usually am,"

Gwen rolled her eyes, laughing before kissing my lips once, just barely. "Now you _must _be tired, Seth."

I wasn't really. That was one of the bittersweet things of being a werewolf. You could go for like three days without a full nights sleep, then crash for two or three hours and be set for a week. Right now, I felt like I could've passed out just from the stress of the day and Gwen could sense that, too.

I sighed, running a hand over her hair before rolling off, laying by her side. "Yeah, I guess I am. Stay with me?" I asked, giving her a sad little smile.

She smiled that angelic smile, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be here, Seth."

I grinned, leaning up on the pillows, and pulling her to me like she was the one going to sleep. But I needed to have her close then, just the two of us together and if that meant sleeping with my vampire girl in my arms, so be it.

"I love you," She breathed against my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body.

I tightened my arms around her, kissing the crown of her head softly. "I love you more than anything, my angel."

She surprised me then, by tossing her leg over my hip and scooting closer to me. "Sleep now, Seth." She whispered against my ear, kissing it softly.

I was out like a light.

* * *

Ever been woken up by being kissed by an angel? Well, it's literally the greatest feeling in the world.

When my eyes snapped open the next morning, Gwen's were an inch from mine but they were closed as her lips brushed against mine softly. I guessed she had no idea that I was awake yet. I moved my lips a little against hers and watched her eyes fly open in front of mine before I held her tighter, kissing her more. Her eyes fluttered closed as did mine, then we were kissing like the night before. After a few minutes of this, she pulled away.

"Good morning to you, too." She said, laughing softly.

I smirked, rubbing circles on her cheek with my thumb, which made her smile more. I noticed her hair had been scooped up into a curly ponytail that fell almost to her waist, her bangs still hanging in front of her eyes. It was beyond beautiful, just on her, and I smiled my own little private smile as I began thinking about things I probably shouldn't be. But then I remembered Gwen's brothers: Bear, General Mood-Maker, and Killer. All three would have me hanged if they caught onto any of this so I thought about my mom, down in La Push, with Leah and the rest of the pack.

Gwen slid off me, walking over to her massive closet, picking out clothes for the day. "Jacob's here." She said as she grabbed black jeans. "I think you should go talk with him…He took one look at Bella and…well, you could guess how he reacted." She threw a soft smile over her shoulder at me.

Jake. I hadn't even begun to think about him. He was probably torn to shreds right now. "How's…um, Bella?" It was probably the dumbest thing to come out of my mouth but I couldn't help. I was just stalling to where I had leave Gwen to talk to Jake. I didn't wanna deal with a pissy Jake.

She sighed, looking through the closet before pulling out a green top. Some idiot part of my brain start skipping, wondering if she'd actually change in front of me. "She's…the same, I suppose. I only ran downstairs to speak to Edward. I haven't been able to look at Bella yet. I'm…afraid of how I'll react."

I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her slender waist before pulling her body towards mine. "I know, angel, I know. It's already screwed up with everyone's head around here." I kissed the crown of her head and she sighed, laying an icy hand on my arm.

"I really pray for her, Seth. She's the only thing Edward really has and if he loses her…" She broke off and I knew what she was going to say so I stroked the skin of her arm soothingly, kissing her shoulder gently.

A soft knock on the door broke me away from Gwen but I still kept my arms around her waist.

Jake stepped into the room and he looked literally like hell. Like he'd been sucker-punched in the face a few times and the bags under his eyes threw this theory into real proportions. "Hey, man." He said, nodding at me before looking at Gwen. "Good to see you again,"

Gwen broke away from me before stepping up to Jake. "I'm sorry it's for horrible reasons, Jacob."

He nodded, looking down at his big feet.

Then Gwen did something I hadn't expected. Something that actually made me want to strangle Jake.

She hugged him like he was me, or Emmett, or Edward.

Jake stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around _my _girl, hugging her back.

It was like I'd been hit by a truck, to see her hugging anyone but me or her brothers. And for it to be Jake? That was like the ultimate stab in the back.

Gwen must've sensed my anger because she let him go and headed back towards me, twining our fingers together. "Bella is strong, Jacob. If there is anything she can get past, it's this."

Jake nodded, sighing. "I hate to…interrupt your guys' together time but, Seth; we need to run recon…"

I felt my eyebrows squash together on my forehead. "What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "The pack…they found out about Bella being pregnant. They think that the Cullens' are trying to create more."

Gwen snarled under her breath and I rubbed slow circles on the small of her back, trying to calm her, when only seconds ago I was fuming. Now I was dumbfounded.

"B-but we were just there earlier today…" I whispered, thinking back to my encounter with Leah.

He shook his head. "Earlier today, they didn't know there was a second generation being created." His eyes flashed to Gwen and she let go of my hand, like she was going to pounce on Jake.

I grabbed her hips and put her behind me, squeezing her sides soothingly. "Jake, stop it. You and I both know that you're just in a pissy mood because the girl you're _still _in love with got pregnant by her _husband_. So get off your goddamned high horse and leave the Cullens the hell out of it!" My voice had risen to a shot and Gwen's hands were now on top of mine, probably trying to calm me down. But I was beyond reason. No one-not even Jake-talked bad about my girl and her family.

"That's not what I think, Seth! That's what _they_-" He gestured towards La Push. "Think! No one besides Edward knows what I'm thinking! So don't you _dare_ decide to grow some balls now just because you're with one of them!" He took a step forward, almost like he was coming at me but Gwen tightened her grip on my arms, holding me back.

The room was silent after that, except for my pounding heart and the sound of our breathing. I was going to end up killing Jake if he kept this shit up. I wouldn't tolerate anything bad coming from his mouth about _my _girl.

"So why do you want me to run recon with you? What about Quil or Embry? They're your _best friends_, aren't they?" I hissed at him.

He flinched, looking away and I knew instantly that they had sided with Sam and the others. "Because you're literally all I've got now, Seth. I can trust no one more than you right now, man, that's why. We need to run recon so we can make sure none of them try to attack the Cullens."

I considered that for a moment. Would the pack really try to attack the Cullens? They might, considering they considered this breaking the treaty. But I was almost positive the treat no longer existed, since we'd worked together not too many months ago to clear the king vamps out of our land. Had the pack already forgotten that for their pride?

"Seth, you'd be protecting her." He nodded behind me, towards Gwen.

That changed things immediately. Sure, I'd do anything to make sure Bella was safe but when Gwen was thrown into the picture, I was there.

"I'm in," I growled out.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Pretty good start for Seth's part of the story, don't ya think? :D Hope you've enjoyed! :D**_

_**R & R!**_


	8. Kissing Is The Best Medicine

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 8: Kissing Is The Best Medicine_

The only thing in my line of sight was Gwen's mahogany hair, since she'd taken it down from the ponytail and it now flowed all around her, her bangs dangling in front of her eyes. Her face was buried in my neck and my own face was buried in her hair, since I was inhaling her sweet scent. After Jake had left, Gwen had practically collapsed onto the floor, hyperventilating. Of course I had freaked out, picking her up and laying her on her bed, asking if she needed to hunt or if she was hurt because she had literally scared the crap outta me.

"I just…Seth, you can't go!" She had cried, her eyes locking on mine and it looked like they were shiny but I guess that was the best thing she could do for tears. The look on her face was so heartbreaking I almost grabbed her and swore I'd never go out on recon.

Almost.

So for the past hour, I'd been lying in the bed with her letting her "cry" out the last little bit of the pain I'd caused her while I felt like an ass. Now I knew how Jake felt.

"Angel, please…" I whispered, reaching down to brush the hair that was blocking her neck out of the way. I began kissing on it, moving my lips slowly up it towards her jaw before going back down again. I couldn't think of anything better to do to show her how sorry I was for hurting her but when it came to Gwen, making her worry about me for a few hours was worth it if I knew it'd keep her safe.

She sniffled once more, the freezing hands she had pressed against my chest balling into fists. "You can't leave…" She whimpered out, sniffling again. "If one of them attacks you…I-I'll—"

"You'll stay here and wait for me." I whispered back, still kissing on her neck. "Gwen, I'll be fine. Knowing Sam, he wouldn't send anyone yet. He's trained us for this kind of thing exactly and he knows it's too soon to send one of them up here. I'll be fine," I breathed, pressing a long kiss to where her pulse point should've been.

Her breathing faltered a little and I knew I was winning-almost. I moved up to her ear, kissing it once before I nibbled on the lobe for a moment, hearing her breathy little whimper against my chest. I _almost _had her.

"Babe, I'll be fine. Just wait here for me and I'll be back before you know it." I mumbled, reaching up with one of my hands to tangle in her long hair, holding her face where it was so I could continue kissing on her neck.

"S-Seth…" She whimpered, only urging me on more. I wanted to show her how sorry I was and this was the only way I could think of without…well…you can figure it out.

I let my lips roam over to the tip of her collarbone and back again, before I nipped at the spot right below her jaw. The moan she released made me let out a snarl that seemed a lot more feral than I'd meant it to but I didn't care. Her hands had unclenched and her nails were digging into my chest a little, causing me to feel some pain but that only enhanced the feeling I was having.

I rolled over more so that I was practically lying on top of her but I used my arms to hold me up. Her eyes were inches from mine and her lips were even closer, just close enough for me to capture but I resisted. I glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 7:45. Jake had wanted me to meet him in front of the house at 8. I had time.

I collided our lips together and her hands instantly went from my chest to my hair, causing me to growl. My hands slid under her, wrapping around her tightly so I could be as close to her as possible for the next fifteen minutes of my life. That's all I was asking.

I flicked my tongue out against her bottom lip, causing her to moan weakly. It was something I'd never done before but I'd be dying to try. Before I knew what I was doing, my tongue came out again to run along her bottom lip. It was beyond smooth and it tasted just like Gwen-amazing. She moaned raggedly into the kiss again and before I could stop myself, my tongue swept inside her mouth.

From the way her hands fisted in my hair, I could tell I had surprised her. But when I felt something wet and godly smooth wrap around my tongue, it felt as I was being torn in two from the pain I was suffering for not being able to take her then and there.

Both of us moaned at the contact and I fisted part of her shirt in my hands, not wanting to hurt her in any way. God, she tasted so _good_. I mentally cursed myself because now I knew pulling away would be harder. But at that moment, I didn't really care.

Her hands slid out of my hair and down by shoulders, stopping on my chest again before her tongue licked slowly along mine. Whoa, when did she take over? Well, she wasn't gonna be in charge for long.

One of my hands slid up from her back to go up her side, resting on her ribcage, my thumb rubbing circles there. She moaned a little, but her lips still moved against mine as she moved one of her hands from my chest to meet the one on her side. I grabbed her own hand before holding it to the pillow, twining our fingers together. The way she moaned after made the gesture seem so much more intimate than you'd think but it kind of intensified how close we were.

She broke her lips from mine, to give me a chance to breath, but I wasted no time moving my lips down her face to her neck. I pressed long kisses all over her skin, flicking my tongue out every now and then. When I reached her pulse point, I squeezed her hand gently before I bit down, growling a little. She let out a ragged moan that egged me on and I sucked on the skin there, only making her moan again.

After continuing this for a few more minutes, I pulled away from her neck so I could look at her face. Her eyes were still closed but when they opened to meet mine, they were a thousand shades darker. My breathing caught in my throat and I let out a low whine. I was so torn to just call Jake and tell him he was on his own but Gwen put her hand in front of my lips just as I was to call off recon for tonight.

"Seth, we have to stop now…" She breathed, her heavy-lidded eyes telling me to do everything but stop. "Jake's expecting you soon,"

"Dammit," I muttered, slumping my head down onto her shoulder.

She giggled a little, kissing my ear. "Come on, Seth. Just…please be careful." That sad tone was back in her voice.

I nodded, turning my face back towards hers so our lips could meet in a heated kiss before I pulled away a minute later. "I'll be back later, I promise." I kissed her lips one more time before I jumped off the bed, running a hand through my hair.

I tossed one look back at Gwen, who looked like a goddess laying there waiting for me. I swallowed hard, hoping I'd have something to distract my mind while I was with Jake.

* * *

Recon started out alright, I guess you could say. I phased right off the front porch of the Cullens' house, Jake already phased beside me. He had told me before we'd phased that he would take the west first, I'd go east. We'd circle it so we were covering the perimeter non-stop. This gave me plenty of time to think, but of course I couldn't think about what I wanted to, since Jake and whoever else was phased would see it.

_So how're you and Gwen? _Jake's voice rang in my head a bit too soon into recon for my liking.

_We're pretty good. She's worried sick that someone'll come after us tonight. _

Insert sound of Jake's snort here. _Why are all the Cullens' always on alert? We're out here, bustin' our butts just to make sure that our tribe doesn't attack and _they're _worried? Jesus. Tell Gwen I can take care of myself. _

_Okay, asshole. She was worried about _me. _I'm pretty damn sure she doesn't care about you, only in the fact that if something happened to you, Bella would be heartbroken. _I hissed back.

That actually shut him up, which was surprising. Usually Jake talked until Jake ran out of things to do talk about.

It was silent for maybe another hour when I saw Jake freeze up. Being wolves, not only could we hear each other's thoughts, we could see them too. It's weird, I know, but you get used to it after a while. Now you understand why I watch what I think about Gwen.

_What is it? _I asked, freezing up too in my position. I was maybe a mile and a half away from the Cullens' house but I'd bolt there if anyone was coming. Let Jake fight them on his own.

_It's…Brady, Collin, and Leah. _Jake replied, growling out my sister's name.

Terrific they sent the two rookies and my bitch sister. Awesome. _Awesome._

I bolted to where Jake stood, at attention about a quarter-mile from the house by a small creek. I tried not to remember that this was the spot where Gwen and I first kissed. I didn't need to give Leah another reason to hate Gwen.

I stood beside Jake, using every bit of my willpower to not pace the ground around us. _How soon? _I looked at him.

_Soon. They're not in that big of a hurry._ He replied, his eyes narrowed even in wolf-form.

_Jeez, killer. Already excited about seein' us again? _Leah's voice echoed in our heads and I snarled a little under my breath.

The three of them stepped through the trees, stopping in a formation that somehow put Leah in front. I couldn't help the snort that came from me and I guess she couldn't help the growl she sent my way. Brady and Collin were right behind her, both looking completely out of place. Jake and I locked eyes for a second and I could see what he wanted to say: This _is their cavalry? _

I kicked my paw against the dirt for a second, trying to look at anywhere but my sister. I hadn't forgiven her for what she said about Gwen yet. I probably never would. They only reason I'd talk to Leah again was if mom made me or Gwen did. But where either of them here right now? No. So la-de-da for my sister.

_I guess Sam didn't wanna send any _real _members of the pack. So he just sent the excess members. I like it but tell him it's a bit _Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen. Wolf-Jake raised an eyebrow at Leah and it took every bit of me not to collapse on the forest floor, dying of laughter. I knew what he meant, too. I mean, why did Optimus send Mudflap and Skids with Sam? I guess Ironhide and Bumblebee were busy.

Leah snarled, stamping her paw on the ground. _Shut it, Black. At least we're part of a pack. _

_No, we're not. _Brady busted in. _Sam asked if anyone else wanted to leave and you bolted out of there. _

She snapped at Brady, who backed away a little. I could tell Collin was trying not to laugh either. _Alright, so we're not in a pack either. But that doesn't mean we can't start our own. _

_You? In charge of your own pack? _Jake snorted. _That is just _too _much. Leah, you couldn't lead an army of two-year-olds into a Toys 'R Us without someone dying. You'll cause some weird nuke reaction._

Okay, the man was good. I let out a little wolf laugh before I stood back at attention again, hardly moving.

_Again, I repeat: shut _up, _Black. I've dealt with enough shit today, I don't need anymore. _Leah retorted, lifting her muzzle a little.

_So why are you here, 'O Fearless Leader? _I couldn't help it. I _had _to say something that would just stab her in the back. _Sam didn't want you again?_

She flinched like she'd been electrocuted and Jake snapped at me.

_Seth, now is not the time for your sibling rivalry bullshit. _He growled at me, causing me to growl back. I could say whatever I wanted to Leah, considering all the things she'd hissed out about Gwen.

_Seriously, why are you guys here? _Jake demanded, snorting through his nose once.

Leah sighed, shaking her head. _Look, I'm not too thrilled about this either, Jake. But, as much as I hate to say it, I don't think it's right to attack the Cullens. They technically haven't created anyone by biting, which is specified in the treaty. Sure, Bella may be pregnant with some kind of weird bloodsucker but that doesn't mean we should attack them. _

Jake and I looked at Leah in disbelief, like we didn't know what to say to her. But I knew it was because we _didn't _know what to say to her. She really wanted to help the Cullens? Okay, something was up.

Jake sighed, looking over at me before back at my sister. _Alright, fine. You guys can stay but I swear to God, if there's any funny business you guys are out. Understood?_

They all nodded eagerly and Jake turned back to me. _Look, man. You go back up to the house. I'll run them through everything. _

I nodded, starting to turn to trot (or take off full speed) towards the house but Leah stopped me.

_Seth, wait up. I wanna talk to you for a second. _She stepped up beside me, nodding towards the woods and I sighed.

_Alright. Hang on a sec. _I took off towards the trees. I phased, slipping on the denim shorts I had stashed in the bushes. When I came back, Leah had already phased and was wearing the white tank top and shorts she did when she was wolfing around.

I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eyebrow at my sister. Jake and the boys had cleared out, leaving us for some sibling time.

She sighed, taking a step forward towards me. "Look, I just wanted to say…" She bit her lip, looking away from me. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for how…how I acted towards…_her._" From the way her lips curled around the word, I knew she was talking about Gwen.

"You know, _her _has a name. It's Gwen. And guess what, sis? She's my imprint." I felt my nails digging into my palms as I squeezed my hands into fists against my chest. "You better get used to having her around because if you wanna see me, you're gonna see her."

Leah looked away again, sighing. "I know, I know. Mom talked to me after you guys left…and she actually said she wasn't too bad. I know what she is goes against the treaty and all that but she seems alright." She bit on her bottom lip. "Just be glad you didn't imprint on that blonde one. I woulda killed you."

I barked a laugh. "If there's anyone that hates us wolves, it's Rosalie. I think she'd throw herself off a cliff before going for me." I chuckled, shaking my head. "But seriously, Leah. Think of what dad would say about all this. Even if she is a vampire, you know dad would still want us all to get along. That's all he ever wanted." I looked down, mumbling as I thought about my dad. I tried not to think about him but sometimes it just happened, where I had to. He was my _father._ I was supposed to take his position on the tribe but I couldn't. Not with Gwen at my side. My entire family would be banished.

"Yeah, you're right. Dad would want us all to get along with the Cullens, especially now that you've imprinted on one." She looked up at me. "Well, I guess I'll go back with them. Um…take care, bro. I'll send mom your love." She began to walk away.

"Hey, Leah?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Love you, too." I grinned, waving at my sister before she smiled, disappearing into the woods.

* * *

I walked into the Cullen's house around midnight, seeing Dr. Cullen and Esme on the couch beside Bella's bed. I swallowed the sick feeling in my stomach and walked over to where Edward stood his back towards me has he stood beside his wife.

"How is she?" I asked, clearing my throat quietly, to not wake Bella while she was sleeping.

Edward sighed. "The same as before, Carlisle says. The baby is still growing but almost three times as fast as the average child." He turned to look at me. "I think…I think Gwen really needs you right now."

My heart stuttered. "W-what happened to her? Is she alright?"

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, she's fine." He spoke calmly. "While you were gone, she came down here to see Bella and…well, she broke down. We should've called for you but Gwen insisted that you needed some time in wolf form." He glanced up towards the stairs. "She's been in her room every since."

I swallowed the numb feeling that had hit me and nodded. "I guess I'll be up there if you guys need me. Just give me a holler, okay?" All three of them nodded before I walked away. Esme squeezed my hand gently, giving me a motherly smile that reminded me of my mother's, before I walked up the stairs to Gwen's room.

When I reached her door, I took a deep breath, raising my hand to knock but the door flew open before I could even touch it.

"Seth!" Gwen cried, pulling me into her room before she threw herself at me. She started "sobbing" instantly and all I could do was wrap my arms around her, holding her to me as she cried.

"Shh, baby. It's okay." I whispered, kissing her cheek softly. I picked her up, cradling her before I sat on her bed, still holding her to my chest. Even if she was an indestructible vampire, I still towered over her like she was a little doll. I pressed my lips to her forehead, keeping my lips there for a few moments before pulling away to look at her face. "What's the matter, love?"

That was probably the dumbest thing to come out of my mouth, since I knew she was still torn up about Bella. She didn't need to answer; I could tell just by the look in her eyes what was wrong and I'd been right about the whole Bella thing.

After Gwen calmed down, I laid her down on her bed before I slid in beside her, my arms going around her tightly. She absently drew little patterns on my chest with her fingers, her eyes on her hands the whole time. I wanted to leave her with her thoughts but it killed me knowing she was that upset about Bella. I knew all the Cullens were but I guess it hit Gwen the hardest because Bella _was _her sister-in-law.

"Angel…" I whispered, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

Her eyes flashed up to mine, her fingers still running over my chest. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath, running my hands down her face so I could wrap my arms around her waist again so I could pull her as close to me as possible. "You gonna be okay?" I whispered, my lips pressed against her neck.

Her hands flattened against my chest, sliding down to my stomach. A deep growl started to come up from my chest but I resisted, knowing now wasn't really the best time to start a make-out session. Or maybe it was.

She nodded against my chest and I felt something soft brush against the dip in my collarbone. Her lips.

_Christ._ I felt myself freeze up, not knowing what she was doing.

Her lips moved up from my chest, towards my neck, and I swallowed. Hard.

"B-babe?" I whispered. "What're you doing?"

Instead of replying, her lips still skimmed up my neck before they moved over my jaw and towards my lips. The low growl I was trying to keep quiet finally released from my mouth, coming out right against her ear and she shivered a little.

"I figured." Kiss. "The two of us." Kiss. "Needed." Kiss. "Some distractions." A longer kiss, right beside my lips.

I groaned a little, tightening my hands on her hips. She was torturing me and she knew it. But I didn't care.

"Don't you think so?" She whispered, her breath cooling my lips.

"Freakin' know so." I muttered, but it came out as a growl and I could practically feel the smile on her lips.

She pressed her lips to the skin above my lips, humming softly and I knew she was toying with me. Her hands went up to wrap around my shoulders, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of my neck. "Seth," She murmured my name, her breathing starting to get a little labored.

That was all it took. I growled, my lips capturing hers in a searing hot kiss that actually caused her to press against me more. It shocked the hell out of me at first but then it only intensified the kiss for me. Before I could stop myself, I was already slipping my tongue past her lips and hers was there waiting for me. Our tongues tangled together and her fingers tightened in my hair, causing me to growl.

Before I could register what was happening, I was on my back and she was straddling my waist. A shy little smile graced her lips before she lowered her lips back to mine again.

_This _was new. Did I like it? Hell yeah.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, groaning into the kiss. Her hands held my face, our tongues already tangled together again, fighting for dominance. I was half-considering letting her have it but she moaned a little, pulling off a little so I could take over. I let my tongue lick along hers slowly and she moaned raggedly into my mouth, her kisses slowing down a little.

I rolled over again, pinning her to the bed and she tightened her legs around my waist, causing me to moan into her mouth. This was really the closest we'd ever been physically and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. All I knew was that it felt amazing.

Her hands slid from my face, agonizingly slow down my chest as I kissed her feverishly, before stopping on my stomach again. I slowly released her tongue, nibbling on her bottom lip, enjoying the moan she released against my lips. After several more minutes of this, our lips broke with a soft little pop and I opened my eyes to see hers heavily lidded in front of mine.

One of my hands had somehow ended up on her bare leg, revealed by her shorts. I can't believe I didn't notice that before but I sure did now. The skin there was so smooth, just like her lips. My thumb rubbed circles on the skin right above her knee and she wiggled underneath me, her bottom lip between her teeth.

My head dipped down to rest on her shoulder, my lips brushing her collarbone. "Baby, we've gotta stop before I _really _lose control."

She laughed a breathy little laugh in my ear, her fingers spread out across the planes of my stomach. _That _felt really good but still, I couldn't loose control with her just yet. She might've been indestructible but I truly think that I was nowhere near ready for that kind of thing, no matter how much I wanted it.

"I truly love you," She whispered against my cheek, her lips pressing against it softly.

I smirked against her skin, kissing it gently, before she unlocked her legs from around my waist. I was kinda sad to let that feeling go but for certain reasons…I was glad she did. You could figure out why.

"Baby, you're the only reason I breathe. The only reason I am on this planet. _You_." I breathed against her lips, my fingers brushing her bangs out of her eyes again. "I love you so much, angel." I caught her lips in a sweet kiss, slow and passionate, before pulling away after a few minutes. I collapsed by her side, my arms still wrapped around her but the one on her leg was still there.

"You don't have to leave again, do you?" She whispered, turning to bury her face in my neck.

I shook my head gently, brushing her hair away from her ear before I leaned down to whisper in it: "I'm not going _anywhere_."

God knew that was the truth.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__**: Hello again :) I figured Seth and Gwen needed a good…fluffy moment :D I love writing these so I hope you enjoy them because there's gonna be a ton. I used to think it'd be hard to write these from Seth's perspective but I almost enjoy it more because, well, I'm not a guy so I'm guesstimating his thoughts XD **_

_**Hope you've enjoyed :) R & R :D**_


	9. Out Of Order

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 9: Out Of Order_

The following weeks followed in a blur of sorts. My time went between Gwen, Bella, my family, the pack, and recon. It was a constant cycle but I always made sure to put Gwen in front. I'd sleep in her room every single night until every once in a while she'd force me to go home in La Push. She was the only person that could force me into anything.

One night she and I were wrapped up in each other again, me just holding her. I had decided recently that making out, yes was amazing, but sometimes it just felt good to hold her.

Gwen had recently receded back into shut down mode because, well, Bella _was _getting worse. Carlisle said it would only be a matter of time before Bella would feel the strain of holding the baby growing inside her, making her weaker. Apparently the baby had taken a liking to blood, forcing Bella to drink some for the baby. Freakishly enough, Bella enjoyed it.

I was standing on the balcony of Gwen's room, overlooking the field on which the Cullen house sat. I'd sat all day in La Push, with my mother and some of the other Elders as they contemplated what to do with me. Since Gwen _was_ one of the creatures that had been banned from our land, they were leery about letting her on our land. Of course the new treaty we'd formed over the summer allowed her to come into our land with an accomplice of our people (that being me) but was she allowed to rule by my side as an Elder of the Council?

A soft, feather-light touch on my upper arm caused me to look over my shoulder. I saw the top of Gwen's head as she kissed the skin there softly. "What's got you looking so worried, love?" She whispered softly, moving to stand beside me.

I sighed, looking back out at the sunset. "Just the pack and all that. Jake thinks we can stop running around like morons at night because we know they're not going to attack." I looked down at her, a grin on my face, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So I'm all yours tonight,"

She giggled, biting her lip shyly as I bent down to plant kisses all along her neck. Once I made it up to her ear, nibbling softly, she giggled again, pushing my chest gently with her hands.

"We can't, Seth. Carlisle wanted to see us, actually." She whispered in my ear.

Yeah, stopping wasn't really gonna happen if she kept that up.

But hearing that Carlisle wanted to see us sparked my interest.

"What's Doc want?" I asked, leaning back on the railing.

Gwen shrugged, biting her lip. "No idea but he sent me up here to get you. He said to meet him in his office ASAP."

I pursed my lips, holding out my hand so she could take it. "Well, then let's go talk to your dad."

* * *

"The reason I've called the two of you down here today is because of something that's been on my mind for quite a while now." Carlisle spoke calmly, his hands placed together on his desk in front of him as he faced us. "Since Bella is stable, I figured now would be a good time to talk to the two of you." He gave his daughter a smile before looking at me.

Gwen and I sat in the large leather chairs placed in front of his massive desk in the study that he spent most of his time. Gwen had her hands clasped together in her lap, not touching me in any way, and I wondered if I'd done something that was beyond Carlisle's limits of being "okay".

Carlisle fisted his hand, coughing into it nervously before looking at us again. "I know this will seem severely awkward if I ask this but I've been doing some thinking."

Gwen's eyebrows squished together on her forehead. "What is it, Carlisle?"

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "Are the two of you…sexually active?"

The silence that followed his question was enough to deafen me. I could feel my heart stop in my chest; my hands stop the fiddling they were doing on the arm of the chair. Every blood cell in my body relocated to my face.

"Carlisle…" Gwen whispered, making me look at my imprint. Her expression was much like any I'd see on a blushing girl's face but since she couldn't blush, I guess the expressing showed her feelings.

"I know it's utterly rude of me to ask but I've been pondering something since Bella and Edward returned with one more than they left with." He said softly, looking from the two of us. "In all my years, I've never heard of a vampire impregnating a human woman. I considered the feat completely impossible. The reason I called the two of you here today is because, well, I was curious as to the possibility of there being something out of the ordinary for the two of you as well."

I was still frozen from his question, every memory of pinning Gwen to her bed flooding back to me.

"I don't understand," Gwen murmured softly.

Carlisle stood, lacing his hands together behind his back as he began pacing in front of us. "Well, I was curious, since Seth is not one of our kind, if there'd be a possibility of you getting pregnant, my dear Gwendolyn."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Carlisle thought that I could get Gwen pregnant? But Gwen was supposed to be frozen forever in the state she was changed in. It should've been impossible for that thought to even be thought by the doctor himself. But if he questioned it, it was a possibility.

"B-but Carlisle, that should be impossible. Even if Seth is different, how should that affect me?" Gwen asked quietly.

Carlisle shrugged, rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm not sure but I wonder if there's something…extra powerful about his…DNA that could cause you to become pregnant, Gwendolyn. I know it sounds greatly impossible but it's just a thought, I swear. I have no idea for sure if it could even happen nor do I have any clue as to how to see if it could without…experimenting but I'm sure that this conversation is already making the two of you uncomfortable, let alone actually trying to experiment this theory." Dr. Cullen gave Gwen a soft smile before looking at me. "Seth, do you think the two of us could talk alone for a moment?"

Gwen shot me a worried look but I nodded at her father, leaning down to kiss her cheek before she left, shutting the door to his study behind her.

"Doc, I swear I wouldn't touch her like that—"

Carlisle held up a hand, chuckling. "Seth, calm down. I believe you. You don't have to worry about anything like that for now, since I know you're young while Gwen is physically young. She is, in a way, my little girl. The youngest of my daughters, Gwen has always possessed a special position in my heart." He sat back down in his chair, sighing. "I think her transformation affected me in way I wasn't sure it would've. I'm sure it was because she was so young, only barely 16 when I changed her, but it was like watching a…12-year-old after getting hit by a car. You see, when our venom enters the veins of your body, it feels as if you're being torn limb from limb, slowly and painfully. Edward made it through quietly, only crying out when the venom finished transforming him. After he had calmed down enough, I swore I'd explained what had happened as soon as I could help his little sister. All he said was 'Just help Gwen then I'll do whatever you want. Keep her alive-she's all I have left.'" Carlisle sighed, rubbing his face. "I turned to the bed beside Edwards-the two of them were dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, did she ever mention that?"

"No," I mumbled, numb from the information I'd just received. Gwen had been on her _deathbed _when she had been changed. It made her seem so much more human that I couldn't help but feel a guilty pang when I thought back to anything bad I'd ever said about the vampires before I met the Cullens.

"Well, her parents had already passed on. Her mother's dying wish was for me to do something for her two children. I'm almost positive she had no idea what I was but it hit me in a way that I can't describe and when I found them, I knew I had to keep them…alive." He sighed, resting his chin on his hands as he gazed out the window towards my left. "Gwen was having trouble breathing, her green eyes pale in comparison to the moss green her brother's had been. I knew she was suffering so much pain that I had to stop it in anyway I could. I promised her that I was there to help her and I…bit her. Edward was still recovering from the change beside her but he kept looking at her, muttering 'You'll be fine' through his own pain. I'd never seen siblings love each other as much as those two did and still do. Edward will do anything to keep Gwendolyn safe and I think that's because she's the last tie he has to his past life. He loves her, just as his loves Bella, because Gwen is his younger sister." Carlisle turned to look back at me. "When the two of them recovered from the change, I explained what had happened and what their mother had asked me to do. Gwen, taking the change so calmly I was almost certain I'd done something wrong, asked if I'd gathered anything from her parents before they took them to the morgue. The necklace she wears, that simple chain? Around it, are two wedding bands? Her father's and mother's. Besides you, I'm almost positive there is nothing more important to her on this planet."

I'd gathered too much information in that short period of time and my head was pounding so hard I was sure it would explode. Gwen hadn't attacked Carlisle for changing her? Edward had been okay with it? Her eyes had been _green_? The visual was almost impossible but I'm sure it was beautiful.

"After Edward and Gwen came, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper. In a short period of time, I had my family." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I wish I could feel some regret for bringing them all into my dark world but I can't. They all mean everything to me; they're my family."

"Just like my tribe," I murmured.

The similarities that I hadn't realized before were almost too good to be true. All the vampires had been humans at one time, humans like the ones we protected. They were brought into this beyond their own will, just like us. They stuck _together_, just like the pack or my family.

"Exactly," Carlisle replied. "I know you see us in a different light than most of the other wolves but I really do appreciate your understanding for what we were. As weird as this may sound, out of all the werewolves that could've imprinted on my daughter, I'm really happy that it was you, Seth."

A soft smile crossed my face. I reached across the table to shake Carlisle's hand, standing. "I really appreciate you all welcoming me into your home, regardless of what I am. I love Gwen more than anything on this planet and she's the only reason I'm alive."

Carlisle smiled, nodding. "Go to her, then. She is yours forever, since I know she feels the same about you. She is my daughter, after all."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I grinned as I stood, walking towards the door.

I practically jogged down the hall to Gwen's room, ready to grab my girl in my arms but seeing her room was empty stopped me. Instincts instantly taking over, I headed toward the stairs and took them two at a time.

"Slow down, pup!" Rosalie scowled at me when I reached the bottom. "She's in the kitchen with Esme." Then the blonde vampire bolted up the stairs, shoving me into the banister.

"Seth?" A soft voice came from the doorway to the kitchen and Gwen was there, her long hair out of its ponytail. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh…yeah, babe, everything's fine." I said, smiling as I walked over to her, my hands going around her waist. "I was just lookin' for you," I whispered in her ear, my lips beginning to kiss on it softly.

She giggled a little, her hands going to my chest to push me away gently. "Seth, not now."

Then the scent hit me: two vampires. Not my girl. Two others.

I let go of Gwen, spinning around to face Jasper and Emmett, with smug looks on their faces.

"Oh, h-hey, guys." I muttered, slipping my hand into Gwen's in the most innocent form of affection I could think of. But I was already screwed.

"Hello, pup." Emmett said, smirking. "You mind waiting to maul my sister in the privacy of your guys' room?"

"Or at least marry her first?" Jasper added, grinning darkly at his sister.

Gwen rolled her eyes, stepping beside me to glare at her brothers. "Leave him alone, you two. We've had enough problems with weddings recently,"

I smiled down at her softly before Esme came out of the kitchen behind us. "Boys, leave the two of them alone." She sent a soft smile my way before looking back at her sons. "Now, both of you quit standing around and help me clean this place up. You left the Xbox plugged in _again _and I'm tired of tripping…"

Gwen took my hand, leading me away from the living room and out the back glass doors of the Cullen house, towards the river.

* * *

The storm hit not too long after Gwen and I got to the river, the rain already coming down in a complete downpour. I grabbed her and we ran to the nearest tree, hiding under its massive braches even though we were already soaked from the rain. I kept her tucked against my side, her head snuggling into my chest as I leaned up back against the tree as I watched the rain fall around us.

All I could think about was what Carlisle had said earlier. Was it really possible for Gwen to become…_pregnant_? The mere thought of her having my kids sent a chill through my body that made me feel like I'd been dumped in ice water but set on fire at the same time. I had to bite my lip so hard I was sure it could've busted.

"Seth, what's the matter?" Gwen's voice brought me back to where I really was.

"Uh, nothing, babe." I murmured, running a hand down my face, trying to clear my head. I looked back at her but the way the dark made her eyes light up did something to me that it really shouldn't have. I quickly looked away.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell." She whispered, her head tilting up to look at me. "Tell me,"

I shook my head, kissing her forehead gently. "Nothing's wrong, I swear. I'm just…what Carlisle said…"

Gwen bit her lip, looking away and I knew instantly that I'd made the situation unbearably awkward already. Now I wish I had kept my mouth shut.

"W-what are you thinking about it?"

Her question sent that feeling through me again and I looked away, avoiding her eyes.

"What you would think about it," I mumbled.

She sighed before I felt her move to stand on her feet. I thought she was going to, I don't know, run away from me forever because she thought I was the most pervish dude on the face of this planet.

She stepped out into the light drizzle as it stopped, the sun beginning to shine through the trees. The diamonds that seemed to be imbedded in her skin brightened instantly, causing light to streak all around us. She wrapped her arms around herself before turning to face me, her eyes glowing just as her skin did.

"I think…that anything that could give me another reason to spend all of eternity with you sounds perfect to me." She murmured, looking me directly in my eye. "Even if it meant breaking more laws or defying the laws of vampire physics, I'll do anything to make you happy, Seth."

My heart felt like it was soaring right out of my chest as I stood, walking over to my girl with slow steps before I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly. You'd think that I would've mauled her then but some part of me showed restraint at that moment.

Instead, I just buried my face in her shoulder and cried.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** So my pathetic attempt at a filler :) I've been meaning to work on this story but under recent circumstances, I have lost all thoughts of writing but I'm back in the game again. So, yes, Seth cried. Because real men cry. **_


	10. Nowhere Near Over

_Blood Moon_

_Chapter 10: Nowhere Near Over_

_Her eyes flashed in the darkness and every single nerve in my body felt as if it had been lit on fire. Even though she was across the room, I could feel the electrical pull causing me to take slow, sure steps towards her. The ring on her finger glinted in the candlelight just as she ducked her head, a shy smile gracing her lips. _

_"Don't you dare hide that face from me, Gwen." I murmured, reaching up with my hand so I could tilt her head up towards mine. I needed to see her eyes. _

_"I just…can't believe today really happened, Seth. You and I, we're—" A soft moan ended the sentence, for my lips had already captured hers. _

_"Baby, you don't need to say. I made sure to remember the little fact the minute you agreed to be my wife." I said, that damn smirk back on my face. My lips already began the descent down her neck, across her collarbone and back up again, my heart thudding in my chest. _

_She tilted her head back, giving me complete control over the kisses I showered on her pale skin. Even in the darkness of our room, I could see the huge bed waiting to be used. _

* * *

My eyes snapped open, my body feeling like I'd been doused in kerosene and set on fire. _What the hell? _I thought to myself as I sat up slowly, slowly moving the arm that had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Did I really just dream about…Gwen and me getting married? Then…oh my God. The mere thought of her and me in that room made my head spin and my breathing accelerate a little so I had to think about anything but my angel. So I ran through football plays in my head like there was no tomorrow. I _was _sharing a house with her family, with her big brother that could read minds.

I slid out of Gwen's bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I walked to the bathroom attached to her room. I was in desperate need of a shower so I hopped in, letting the scalding water wash over me.

When I finished, I got dressed back in the dirty shorts I'd worn before, making a mental note to myself to head back to La Push sometime soon to get more clothes. I couldn't keep wearing the same things over and over again; yeah, I was a guy but it was still gross.

I walked downstairs, knowing that's where Gwen would be, but the expression on all of their faces was enough to make me want to throw up.

I went over to Gwen, wrapping my arms around her waist, from where she stood at the bottom of the steps, watching as Carlisle and Edward worked over Bella. "What's going on?" I whispered in her ear, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She blinked once before swallowing nervously. "Bella is going into labor."

I knew she had spoken but her words went through me like she hadn't said a word. "B-but…Carlisle said she had a few more weeks."

Gwen sniffled, her hands wringing themselves before I took them in mine, rubbing them soothingly. "I know what he said but it's obviously not making much of a difference." She looked over her shoulder at me then, giving me a look that meant she was apologizing for snapping at me.

I kissed her lips once, letting her know that I didn't care if she ran me over with a semi, before I looked back at her family. All of them were looking at Bella like they expected something to rip out of her stomach at any moment and Edward turned to snarl at me, confirming my thoughts that that what was going to happen when the baby came.

"Edward, I think she only has a few more minutes before the baby will start pushing its way out. We need to get her upstairs _now_." Carlisle murmured, feeling along Bella's protruding stomach.

Edward nodded silently before he waved a hand at me. "Seth, I want you to get Gwen out of here. I won't lie when I say that the birth won't be pretty," He looked over Bella at me, his eyes completely black.

I nodded, starting to grab Gwen's hand but she pulled away from me.

"No! I'm staying!" She cried, glaring at her brother. "I love her too so I'm staying! I refuse to leave her now!"

"Babe," I whispered, reaching for her wrist but she ripped it out of my hand.

"Seth, get her out of here. Em, Jazz, help him." Carlisle said sternly, looking at his youngest daughter before nodding at his two other sons.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, allowing me to grab Gwen from behind. I began pulling her out the door, just as she started to fight me.

"_No_! Seth, don't, please!" She cried as she tried to push my arms away but I wasn't letting her go anywhere. It was obvious she didn't feel like fighting me because she knew she could hurt me but I didn't care honestly.

"Babe, I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear before I used every bit of strength I had and I grabbed her more firmly around the waist, pulling her out the door just as Bella began screaming.

Emmett slammed the doors to the house as soon as we were out on the porch. Gwen was screaming back at her sister-in-law, trying to claw her way out of my arms. And I mean literally _claw_. Gashes were already forming on my arm but I didn't bother to worry about them. I had to get Gwen out of there as fast as I could.

Adjusting her so that she was cradled against my chest, I began running as fast as I could towards La Push. Leah and Mom were probably at Charlie's, since I found out that Mom and Charlie had gotten _really _close over the past few months. So my house would be empty.

After running through the horrendous rain and woods, I bolted up on my porch, kicking through the door as fast as I could because Gwen had just calmed down enough to where my body wasn't the ideal thing to take her anger out on. I was bloody all over my chest and arms, from the scratches she'd let loose on me.

I set her down on her feet by the couch, jogging toward the bathroom so I could check out the damages.

Gwen had actually _hurt _me. Sure, the clawing had hurt the moment it happened but I held in the pain for Gwen's sake. All I had cared about was getting her to La Push, as far away from the Cullens I was willing to take her. But now, seeing the bloody streaks all over my chest was…shocking to realize that they had came from my imprint.

"Seth?" Gwen's soft voice asked just before she turned into the bathroom. But she stopped in the threshold, her eyes going wide at the sight of me all bloody. "D-did I do that?"

I looked down at my hands in front of me, coated with my own blood. There was no use in lying to her. I nodded numbly as I began to wash the blood off in the sink. The water ran completely red before I heard her crying.

I rinsed off the rest as best as I could, not bothering to wipe myself with a towel before I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought her to me. She buried her face into my chest, letting out tearless sobbing.

"Oh, God, Seth. I'm so sorry…" She cried. "I didn't even realize what I was doing. I was just s-so worried about Bella!" She tried to get out of my arms but I only held her tighter.

"Babe, don't worry about it. I'm fine, I swear. Just…damn, you hurt." I said chuckling, brushing one of my cuts with my finger.

She smacked my arm lightly. "Seth, this is not funny." She glared up at me, pouting softly with her arms crossed like a little kid.

I moaned a little, leaning down to press a few kisses to her lips before I pulled away to clean out the bloody sink.

"Now until I get orders from your older brother, you're staying _here_, Gwen. No trying to run off back to the house because I _will _tackle you, regardless of how much I'll enjoy it." I sent a dark grin her way and she had the expression that meant she'd surely be blushing if possible.

"I won't try and run, Seth. To be honest, I really don't want to be there while Bella's giving birth or when Ed changes her." Gwen said softly, leaning against the doorframe beside me.

I glanced over at her, seeing her eyes trained on the floor behind me. "Baby, I know this has got to be hard for you. But you're the strongest person I know and I know you can make it through this. I'll be here for you always." I said, leaning over to kiss her once before I turned off the water in the sink.

Gwen pulled me to her, which surprised me, before she brought my head down to her height so I could kiss her. After a few moments, she pulled away from me to smile. "Thank you, Seth."

I grinned down at her, running a hand through her hair. "I think you've forgotten that I'm here for your own personal pleasure."

She smiled shyly, tiptoeing to kiss my cheek, before she turned towards the living room.

I finished cleaning up the bathroom, hurrying to get back there with Gwen. This time we were truly _alone _and that thought sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't tell you how many times I've imagined it like this, the two of us at my empty house, just wrapped up in each other. But now that that moment was here, I was so freaking nervous, I can't even explain.

I ran a hand through my hair, rolling my shoulders, before I turned off the light and headed towards the living room. She was sitting on the couch, looking at the pictures Mom had hung all around the room. Ones of me and Leah when we were little. Pictures of her and dad before he died. The past, when everything was so easy. When I had no idea what was in store for me.

Gwen looked back at me when she felt me come in the room. She pointed towards one of me missing my front teeth. "I've finally gotten to see you when you were a little. God, you were adorable." She gave me an angelic smile and I couldn't help but to grin back.

"I'm glad to know that I've grown up into an awkward teenager." I said, plopping down beside her. I threw my arm up on the couch, behind her shoulders, as she turned to sit closer to me. The most innocent of movements still sent my heart racing.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" She asked, resting her shoulder on my arm.

I smirked. "Hell, you're makin' it seem like I'm holding you here against your will."

She giggled, holding out her arms. "Then take me captive, Seth Clearwater."

I grinned, wrapping my hands around her little wrists. "Gladly." I whispered before I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

I released her hands so I could wrap my own around her waist while hers went around my neck to the hair on the back of my neck. She whimpered a little against my rough kiss but I knew she was enjoying it almost as much as I was. I let my tongue flick out along her bottom lip, running along the glossy smooth surface, listening to Gwen moan in response. Her fingers tightened in my hair and I growled, pressing my lips more forcefully to hers. The thought of being nervous completely flew out of my mind; all I could think about was the fact that it was only us in this moment and no one could take that away from us.

I laid myself down on the couch, keeping Gwen pressed up against me so that she was lying across my chest. Our lips never left each other's and I felt as if I was fulfilling a need I'd been craving for the longest time.

I broke away when breathing was needed but I kept my lips on her sweet skin. I pressed long, open-mouthed kisses all over her jaw, leading down her neck, tasting her sweetness somewhere else besides her lips.

She whimpered against my ear, her own lips tracing my cheek before our lips seared themselves back together again. It was almost like we couldn't stand the distance. I knew that it was the imprint in work.

I thanked God that Edward wasn't there to see what I was doing or thinking. The dream from the night before kept flashing in my mind and all I could imagine was the memory of her eyes in the darkness. That thought not only sent shivers through me, but a low growl that echoed in my throat. Gwen moaned a little against my lips, her tongue curling up within mine and I could only pull her even more closer.

"Gwen," I rasped when we broke apart.

Her eyes were still closed as she held her forehead against mine, our breathing hitting each other's lips. "Yes?" She whispered.

"I—I hate to say this. Like, I _really _hate saying this but I think we need to stop." I mumbled, my lips brushing hers a few times as I spoke.

Her eyes snapped open and lightning fast, she was off of me, sitting on the other end of the couch. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. "I'm sorry. I thought I felt—but I just…didn't really want to—" She stammered, her eyes avoiding mine.

I sat up slowly, running a hand through my hair before I slid over to her, my arms wrapping around her. "Babe, it's not you. It's just…I've got plans for the two of us, angel. I plan on doing this as normally as possible, considering you're extraordinary and I'm a giant dog."

She stifled a laugh, smacking my bare arm lightly. "No you're not a dog, Seth."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways. I want to do this right. I can't let myself lose control with you, babe. Regardless if you're a vampire or a human."

She smiled softly, reaching up to cradle my face in her hands. "Seth, you're absolutely way too good to me." She murmured before her lips met mine once more.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep a few hours after we watched _The Breakfast Club _because when I woke up, Gwen was still sitting like she had been on the couch. My head was still in her lap and her hands were still playing with my hair soothingly.

"Hello, dear." She whispered, leaning down to kiss the side of my face gently.

I smiled sleepily, rolling onto my back so I could look up at her. "Hi, baby." I murmured, reaching up to brush her bangs aside from her eyes. "What time is it?"

She glanced at the clock above the DVD player. "Almost 8 at night,"

"Do you think it's safe to go back yet?"

She shook her head, looking back down at me. "No. Transformations vary, depending on the person being transformed, but I know Bella is nowhere near ready to be around anyone with blood flowing in their veins yet. Including werewolves,"

"Are you saying you're going to protect me from your big, bad vampire sister-in-law?" I asked a dark grin on my face.

She rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You're lucky I love you because sometimes, you really test my patience."

"I do what I can," I replied, wrapping my hand around her neck to bring her face down to mine so I could kiss her softly.

We kissed for a few moments before my stomach decided to start growling.

I hated being a guy.

I groaned, sitting up from Gwen's lap so I could run a hand through my hair sleepily. "I guess that's werewolf code for 'Get some effing food.'" I said grinning.

She giggled, standing up from the couch. "Would you like me to fix you something?"

I stared at her for a moment. "You can cook? But I thought you couldn't—"

"Eat? So? Have you forgotten that Esme has to deal with you starving werewolves when you visit? She's taught me a few things," She said, holding out her hand.

I kissed her knuckles once before I followed her into the kitchen. I'd been in here so many times but it seemed like the room's brightness doubled with Gwen in the room. I took a seat at the old table, my eyes glancing at the spot my father sat in before I looked at Gwen, who was rummaging through the fridge.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" She asked.

_You_. The dumb voice in my head almost said through my mouth. I thanked God I had _some _control because I know I wouldn't have been able to control myself if I had actually said it. "Um, well I don't want to make you make anything too hard—"

She turned, crossing her arms at me. "Seth, I'm a vampire. It's no big deal if my boyfriend wants me to make him something more than a microwave pizza or a sandwich."

_Boyfriend. _I grinned, shaking my head as I stood to go over to her. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, my arms going around her waist. "Look, I don't care what you make as long as you stay here with me." I whispered in her ear, kissing it gently.

She smiled, nodding her head. "I'm always going to be here, Seth. I swear."

I leaned down so that I was her height. "Back at you, baby." I whispered before I stole a few kisses from her lips.

She turned away from me, heading back toward the fridge to pull out ingredients to make pancakes. I was about to go sit down again when the shrill insistent ringing of the house phone stopped me. I grabbed it off the wall, leaning against the counter.

"Clearwater residence," I answered.

"Seth? Oh, dear, I was worried to death. Jacob said you weren't at the Cullens' house because something had happened or something like that. Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Is Gwen alright?" Mom's voice replied instantly, sounding distressed.

"Ma, I'm fine. Bella just got a little sicker and the Cullens didn't want any of us to catch it." I sighed, crossing my arm over my stomach, keeping the other propped up with the phone.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God. I was so worried. I thought you'd be down at First Beach with the other boys,"

"No, Ma, I'm at the house. You and Leah staying at Charlie's tonight?"

"Yes, if you're alright down at the rez all by yourself." She replied.

I bit my lip. "Um, actually Gwen's with me."

There was a silence on the other end before Ma began. "…Seth Daniel Clearwater, do not make me regret allowing her to be with you. I know imprinting is something you can't choose but I will not allow my son to—"

"Mom, chill. I've already decided that I'm going to do this the right way, the way it should be, so you don't need to worry yourself over something like that." I said, suddenly tired again. I really didn't want to explain my views on waiting-till-marriage with my gorgeous girlfriend a few feet away.

She sighed. "Alright, fine. But only because it's Gwendolyn. I like her and she's obviously a lovely young lady." I looked up at the topic of our conversation as Ma spoke. "I'm more than happy to welcome her into our family, but you are only 16. I'm not ready to be the mother of a married child yet,"

I chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "Ma, there'll be plenty of time for that. I'll let you go. Tell Charlie and Leah I send my love and that Gwen says hi. Love you guys," I said before hanging up, placing the phone back in its cradle. I ran my hands over my face before I turned to look at Gwen, who was busy making the pancakes.

I went over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind, my chin resting on her shoulder. "I feel guilty that you're going to have to watch me eat, babe."

She rolled her eyes, looking over her shoulder to kiss the side of my face sweetly. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

I smiled against her neck, kissing it softly before she elbowed me lightly, telling me to let her go. I did so, reluctantly, going to sit at the table as she got a plate out of the cabinet. She placed the three massive pancakes she'd made on the plate, turning with the syrup and handed them towards me.

"It's official: you're an angel." I grinned, pulling her onto my lap so I could be as close to her as I wanted while I ate.

She smiled; locking our fingers together on my hand that was around her while I ate with the other.

When I finished eating, I picked Gwen up and carried her to my room down the hall. I couldn't help but notice how she kept her face hidden in my neck as I closed the door behind us before I walked her over to my bed, lying her down before I slid in beside her. I locked both of my arms around her waist, my face burying itself in her hair so I could inhale her scent.

"I love you, my angel." I whispered against the side of her neck, moving the hair aside so I could kiss the skin there. Before I even let her reply, I began sucking on the skin below her jaw, listening to her gasp against my cheek softly.

"S-Seth," She breathed, causing my heart rate to speed immensely as my body heat sky-rocketed. "I thought you were—"

I pulled back from her neck long enough so that I could look her in the eye. "Babe, I know my limits. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna push 'em." I said a dark grin on my face. She made that expression she did when she could've blushed. "Seth, I don't think you understand something here."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes," She whispered, her hands reaching up to cradle my face. "I don't think you understand that _I _have limits. Limits to where I could completely lose any rational thought I have about how far I'm willing to go with this right now. You make it extremely difficult to stick my morals."

"Oh, but I thought you were Little Miss Innocent. You are an angel, aren't you?" I couldn't help but grin. "

She rolled her eyes at me. "Seth, I'm being serious."

I grinned. "Babe, I am too. But the thought of _you _corrupting _me_? That wouldn't be corruption, Gwendolyn. That would be enjoyable in every way possible."

There was that "blushing" face again.

"Babe, I'm only messing with you." I said, smiling softly. "I'm willing to wait as long as you are," I grabbed her hand off the bed, bringing it to my lips so I could kiss it softly.

She gave me that soft smile, leaning forward so our lips could connect again.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__**Another chapter done and gone :) Getting another step closer to Gwen's part, the last part of the story :( Sadness. But! I'm planning a sequel, probably about Gwen and Nessie once Nessie reaches her full maturity. Maybe one more chapter in Seth's part…**_


End file.
